A day in the life!
by Das Konglomerat
Summary: Jeweils ein Tag im Leben eines oder mehrerer HP-charas. Heute: Remus und Sirius!
1. Ein Tag im Leben

A day in the Life!

Jaaa... dies ist nun keine eigentliche HP-Fanfiction-"Story"... wird es wahrscheinlich auch nie werden...

Statt dessen ist es wie folgt.

Ausgehend von dem gleichnamigen Lied der Beatles (wofür sie auch erst mal gleich einen Riesenstapel Credits kriegen) haben wir (Schwester Enisha und Schwester Aurelia, die im übrigen grade schreibt) uns gedacht, könnten wir doch mal immer ein Kapitel lang einen Tag im Leben der verschiedensten Harry-Potter-Charaktere beschreiben, die sonst in unseren Geschichten immer viel zu kurz kämen.

An dieser Stelle sei herzlicher Dank und eine Lastwagenladung voll Credits an die gute Mrs. Rowling übermittelt und außerdem sei erwähnt, dass diese Fanfic nicht kommerziellen Zwecken dienen soll, sondern einzig und allein der Freude und Erbauung sowohl euch als Leser als auch uns als Autoren.

Es steht noch nicht sehr viel fest.

Weder die gesamten Kapitel, noch der Aufbau der einzelnen, oder ob er immer gleich sein soll oder was. Auch nicht die Länge, der Inhalt, also quasi: Nichts ist ganz klar.

Nur eines.

Jedes Kapitel wird mit den Worten "Ein Tag im Leben..." beginnen.

Wahrscheinlich wird in manchen Kapitel Slash enthalten sein, zu Deutsch also Beziehungen zwischen Menschen des gleichen Geschlechts. Falls das eurem Geschmack zuwiderläuft, habt ihr _jetzt_ die Möglichkeit, umzukehren. Später könnte es zu spät sein... 

Ihr könnt und sollt sogar all eure Ideen, Wünsche, Fragen, Anregungen und Kritik gerne in die Reviews schreiben.

Dies am bestem am Ende des Kapitels.

Inzwischen sind schon ein paar mehr Leute hinzugekommen, so dass wir jetzt alle zusammen, bzw. jeder einzeln eigene Kapitel schreiben kann und diese auch ganz einfach hochladen kann.

Wer mitmachen will, schickt einfach eine Email an die Emailadresse auf unserer Bios und kriegt dann das Passwort zugeschickt. 

So, ich hoffe auf rege Antworten.

^^

Die Auri


	2. der Gründer

*g*

Hallo liebe Leute!

Heute könnt ihr nun endlich (Endlich!) das neue (Neue!) und erste Kapitel von A day in the Life genießen!

Freuet euch ganz doll, denn wir tun das auch.

Das Kapitel ist nicht oder nicht eindeutigerweise mit einer Slashbeziehung behaftet, es ist das Original-erste-Kapitel-das-hierfür-überhaupt-jemals-auf-der-Welt-geplant-war und außer den Autorinnen hat es noch niemand vollständig gelesen.

Es ist also sozusagen die Premiere.

^^

Es ist doch ganz schön lang geworden und wir möchten alle Mitkonglomerierten (wie das klingt... :) nochmals ausdrücklich darauf hinweisen, dass es keineswegs Vorschriften gibt, wie lang einzelne Kapitel sein zu haben und/ oder ob sie so lang sein müssen wie vorangegangene. Alles klar? Na wunderbar. ^^

Reviews bitte hinterlassen, ihr müsst nicht zu Ende gelesen haben um zu reviewen (mach ich auch nie – ich fang schon immer mitten drin an und arbeite mich dann langsam zum Ende der Geschichte vor) diese Art zu reviewen nennt man Live-Review oder Mittendrin-Review oder wie man will, auf jeden Fall macht sie dem Autor oder den Autoren mindestens ebensoviel Spaß wie die herkömmliche Form der Reviews.

Also! Ran an die Buletten! ^^

Doch ehe die Vorrede länger wird als das eigentliche Kapitel: Fangen wir nun gleich an!

Die Auri 

(auch in Vertretung für die Eni, die ebenso Autorin dieses Kapitelchens ist!)

.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.

Ein Tag im Leben 

der Gründer! 

.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.

"Morgen Sally!"

Salazar Slytherin reagierte bemerkenswert schnell für jemanden, der grade erst aus Morpheus‚ Armen (also quasi dem Schlaf) aufgetaucht war, indem er ein Kissen ergriff und es exakt in die Richtung desjenigen schleuderte, von dem der Gruß gekommen war, und dies ohne die Augen dabei zu öffnen.

Godric Gryffindor fing das Kissen auf und setzte sich grinsend auf das Bett des anderen jungen Mannes.

"Steh auf, Sally, das Frühstück beginnt in einer halben Stunde."

"Godric. Zum allerletzten Mal. _Nenne. Er. Mich. Nicht. Sally_!" erklang die Antwort aus den Tiefen der Kissen.

Godric stand, breiter grinsend denn je, auf und zog Salazar die Bettdecke weg. Schmale Beine kamen darunter zum Vorschein. Der halb entblößte Mann sprang aus dem Bett und entriss seinem Freund die Decke. 

"Was fällt ihm ein?" Seine Wangen glühten schamerötet und er wusste nicht, was er zu so viel Dreistigkeit sagen sollte. Godric war zwei Köpfe kleiner als er und auch etwas jünger. Sie waren beide erst Mitte zwanzig, hatten zusammen mit Rowena Rawenclaw und Helga Hufflepuff die Schule gegründet und waren noch im Aufbau selbiger, mit dem sich mehr als hundert magische Architekten und Bauleiter beschäftigten, begriffen. Zur Zeit waren 2/3 der geplanten Raumkapazitäten fertig. Diese Schule sollte ein Meisterwerk werden. Mindestens dreitausend Räume sollte sie haben, von denen jedoch die Hälfte geheim sein sollte.

Langsam und drohende Blicke auf Godric darunter hervor werfend, zog sich Salazar sein blütenweißes Hemd über den Kopf. Der andere kniff die Lippen zusammen. "Was bist du heute früh so gereizt?" fragte er leise und blickte auf seine Schuhe. 

"Wozu hab ich wohl diesen Tresorzauber an meiner Geheimtür angebracht? Sag er mir das!"

"Ist ja schon gut, ich verschwinde." Er legte die Hand auf die verborgene, magische Drehkombination in der Wand und stellte ohne hinzusehen die richtigen Zahlen ein. Unsichtbare Zahnräder ratterten und eine schwere Eichentür schwang auf. Zum wiederholten Male betrachtete er diese Angelegenheit skeptisch. 

"Ich meine doch nur, du solltest ein Vorbild für deine Schüler sein. Und außerdem finde ich diese Vorrichtung höchst albern, _merke er sich das_!" 

Als Godric den Raum verlassen wollte, kam ihm ein kleiner Junge entgegen und rannte genau in ihn hinein. "Papi..." sagte er schüchtern und sah seinen Vater ängstlich an. 

"Was ist, Mourice? Warum bist du nicht beim Frühstück in der großen Halle?" 

"Eine Schlange ist..." der Vierjährige unterbrach sich, denn Salazar war neben seinen Vater getreten. Mit verschränkten Armen und einem strengen Gesichtsausdruck blickte er zu ihm herab.

"Gu...Guten Morgen, Onkel Sally..." erklang es zaghaft.

Eine mit blauen Adern durchzogene Hand flog durch die Luft und klatschte schmerzvoll in Mourice' Gesicht. Der kleine Junge hielt sich völlig verunsichert und schluchzend die Wange. "Paapi!" 

An Salazars Schläfe pulsierte eine Ader, er hätte dem Sohn seines Freundes liebend gern noch eine Ohrfeige gegeben, weil er sich erdreistet hatte ihn _Sally_ zu nennen, doch Godric legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm. 

"Lass nur, er weiß es nicht anders."

"Wie soll er auch, wenn du ihm solche Flausen in den Kopf setzt!" ereiferte sich der große hagere Mann und erhob drohend gegen seinen Freund die Hand. Mourice wischte sich die Tränchen fort und sah die beiden Männer verzweifelt und schniefend an. Immer mussten sie streiten, die Erwachsenen. "Paapi!" flehte er leise.

"Was ist denn, Junge?" sagte Godric leicht genervt. "Du siehst doch, dass ich mich unterhalte."

"Aber die Schlange..." 

Sein Vater stritt sich schon wieder und beachtete den kleinen Jungen gar nicht.

Dieser sah sich instinktiv nach einer anderen Person um, der er sich hätte anvertrauen können, da ja sein Vater mal wieder von seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung beansprucht war.

Unverhofft kam die Möglichkeit für Mourice, sich anzuvertrauen, gleich doppelt um die Ecke gebogen, nämlich in den Personen der beiden anderen Gründer, die fröhlich lachten.

Jedenfalls taten sie das, bis sie der beiden jungen Männer und des kleinen Jungens ansichtig wurden.

Sie tauschten einen resignierten Blick aus, dann hockte sich Helga zu Mourice und Rowena kümmerte sich um "die Jungs".

"Na, was schauen wir denn so traurig, Mourice? Ist es nur wegen deinem infantilem Vater oder hat das eine andere Bewandtnis?"

Der kleine Junge runzelte kurz die Stirn beim Versuch, die hübsche rothaarige Frau zu verstehen, gab es dann jedoch auf und legte ihr statt dessen seinen Kummer dar. "Da war eine große Schlange in der Halle..."

Helgas Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich kurz, dann setzte sie ein ermutigendes Lächeln auf und strubbelte dem Sohn ihres Freundes durch sein recht unordentliches Haar. "Ich kümmere mich darum, keine Sorge."

Rowena hatte diese Zeit genutzt, um ihren beiden Mitgründern mal wieder "etwas Vernunft beizubringen", wie sie es nannte.

"Jungs. Wir wissen doch alle, dass ihr euch eigentlich recht gut leiden könnt, also warum streitet ihr euch permanent?"

"Er hat meinen Sohn geschlagen!"

"Wenn er ihn ja auch nicht erzieht, irgendwer muss es ja tun!"

Rowena verschränkte die Arme und schaute die beiden Männer tadelnd an.

"Jetzt hört mal ganz genau zu. Ihr seid hier keine Schüler der ersten Klasse, die sich den ganzen Tag kabbeln können, ihr seid _Lehrer_ und habt eine _Vor_bildfunktion. Verstanden?"

Die beiden Streithähne schauten kurz weg und murmelten irgend etwas, was man mit sehr viel gutem Willen vielleicht als "Ja, Rowena" hätte auslegen können.

Die junge Frau lächelte und wandte sich Helga zu, die ihr eine Hand auf den Arm gelegt hatte. "Was denn?"

"Eine Schlange in der großen Halle."

"Tja, Salazar, ich schätze, ein Fall für dich."

Der hochgewachsene Mann versuchte, ein strenges Gesicht aufzusetzen, konnte jedoch ein kurzes Lächeln nicht vollständig unterdrücken. Es dauerte aber wirklich nur eine Sekunde.

"_Na_ gut. Ich wette, es war mal wieder Malfoy..." sagte er grimmig und ging mit schnellen Schritten zur Großen Halle, weshalb die etwas gemessener gehenden anderen Menschen zurück blieben. Godric und Rowena warfen sich einen wissenden Blick zu. Salazar war zwar der Strengste unter ihnen vier, wenn es um die Erziehung der Schüler ging – und er machte da bei den Schülern seines eigenen Hauses keine Ausnahme, im Gegenteil – aber manchmal konnte man sich trotzdem des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, dass er an den Streichen "seiner" Schüler ebensoviel Vergnügen hatte wie Godric, obwohl es bei Letzterem sehr viel augenscheinlicher war.

Helga nahm Mourice hoch und wischte ihm die schon fast getrockneten Tränen fort.

"Onkel Salazar kümmert sich um die Angelegenheit, keine Sorge."

"Wird ihn die Schlange denn nicht auffressen? Sie war ganz schön groß..." sagte der kleine Junge, Helga unsicher ansehend.

Sie lachte jedoch, wobei ihre Zähne blitzen. "Nein, nein. Onkel Salazar kennt sich mit Schlangen aus. Übrigens, warum war er denn so erbost über dich?"

"Weil ich ihn Onkel Sally genannt hab..." sagte Mourice leise und runzelte leicht die Stirn. "Aber so heißt er doch, oder? Papi nennt ihn doch auch immer so..."

Helga grinste und warf dem Vater des Kindes, der auffällig interessiert am Wetter vor dem Fenster war, einen vergnügten Blick zu. 

"Ich glaube, du solltest dich in dieser Hinsicht nicht so sehr an deinem Vater orientieren, kleiner Mourice. Nenn Onkel Salazar einfach Mylord und dir kann nichts passieren."

"Mein Kind wird niemanden Mylord nennen und schon gar nicht _ihn_!" sagte Godric bestimmt, nahm Helga den Jungen aus den Armen und stellte ihn auf den Boden, da sie nun kurz vor den Toren der Großen Halle waren.

Dann fuhr er ihm ordnend über das Haar. "Hast du dich heute früh gekämmt, Mourice?" fragte er ernst.

"Ich hab die Bürste nicht gefunden, Papi..."

"Ich sag's ja immer: das Kind kann einfach keine Ordnung halten!"

"Darin kommt er ganz nach dir" sagte Rowena grinsend und öffnete mit einer angedeuteten Handbewegung die großen, schweren Flügeltüren.

.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.

Nachdem Salazar den Missetätern (unter denen tatsächlich, wie auch nicht viel anders zu erwarten, Malfoy gewesen war) seiner Meinung nach genug Punkte abgezogen, sie allesamt für den Nachmittag in sein Büro zitiert und auch die wirklich recht große Schlange entfernt hatte, kam er zum Hohen Tisch, an dem die anderen Lehrer schon saßen.

Er ließ sich in den Stuhl zwischen Godric und Rowena gleiten und betrachtete kritisch die Speisen.

"Jetzt guck nicht schon wieder so, als ob's dich anekelte, die Hauselfen haben sich wirklich Mühe gegeben", sagte die braunhaarige Frau lächelnd und tat dem skeptisch dreinschauenden Salazar kurzerhand von den gebratenen Eiern auf.

"Dafür sind sie ja auch da. Außerdem kann ich mir selbst auftun, vielen Dank."

"Ich wollte ja nur sichergehen, dass du überhaupt was isst."

"Du fällst uns nämlich sonst vom Fleisch, Sally", grinste Godric.

"_Godric_!"

"Was denn?", fragte dieser unschuldig.

"Das weißt du genau! Wenn du diesen lächerlichen Spitznamen schon nicht ohne Zwang aufgibst, dann lass es wenigstens die Schüler nicht hören!"

"Und warum nicht? Außerdem sind sie zu weit weg."

"Pah! Solche wie deine haben doch besonders feine Ohren, wenn es darum geht, Dinge zu hören, die sie nicht sollen. Nur wenn sie mal aufpassen sollen, hören sie nie zu."

"Soll das eine Anspielung sein?"

"Jungs", sagte Rowena und warf den beiden einen kopfschüttelnden Blick zu. "Wie die kleinen Kinder", murmelte sie dann zu Helga, die grinsend nickte.

"Magst du noch ein Stück Brot?", wandte sich letztere dann an Mourice, der neben ihr saß. Er aß mit am Lehrertisch, da er noch nicht in ein Haus eingeordnet war. Godric sah es zwar als selbstverständlich an, dass Mourice in sein Haus kommen würde, aber vor allem die Frauen hatten gemeint, man solle sich da mal nicht zu früh festlegen und vielleicht würde er sich ja noch ganz anders entwickeln als erwartet.

Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf. Er war noch nie ein sehr guter Esser gewesen und man hätte ihn sogar als mickrig bezeichnen können, was man jedoch besser nicht tat, wenn man sich nicht mit Godric anlegen wollte, und außer Salazar wollten das anscheinend nicht viele Menschen.

"Wirklich nicht? Du hast ja kaum was gegessen, Kleiner."

"Ich hab kein‚ Hunger, Tante Helga."

"Ja, bei dem Essen würde mir auch der Appetit vergehen", sagte Salazar lakonisch.

"Salazar! Jetzt mach aber mal einen Punkt! Wenn's dir nicht schmeckt, geh zu den Hauselfen und beschwer dich!", sagte Rowena, infolge des ewigen Gemeckers ihres Kollegen etwas aufgebracht.

"Oder koch selbst", fügte Helga lächelnd hinzu.

"Ach, unser Sally kann doch gar nicht kochen", sagte Godric grinsend und legte dem jungen Mann neben sich freundschaftlich eine Hand auf die Schulter.

"Godric! Nehme er seine Hand da weg!", zischte Salazar und ohne die Reaktion abzuwarten, fasste er die Hand des anderen schon mit spitzen Fingern und entfernte sie von seiner Schulter. "Alle schauen hierher!"

"Meine Güte, es ist ja nicht so, als ob ich dich ge_küsst_ hätte oder so was."

"Das möchte ich mir auch strengstens verbitten! Deine Gryffs tuscheln schon so genug!"

"Ach, deine Slyths sind wohl besser."

"Allerdings."

"Das wage ich aber ganz erheblich zu bezweifeln."

"Wer hat denn bitte schön die längste Rote Liste, deine oder meine?"

"Was hat denn das damit zu tun. Du lenkst schon wieder ab."

"_Jungs!_ Große Göttin, es sind nur noch _zehn Minuten_ bis zum Unterricht, dann müsst ihr euch den ganzen Tag nicht mehr sehen! Da könnt ihr euch doch wenigstens jetzt mal zusammenreißen, was sollen denn die Kinder denken!"

Godric und Salazar schauten erst beide kurz weg, dann sich kurz an und dann schnell wieder weg, weil ein Lachen jetzt überhaupt nicht angemessen war.

"Gut" sagte Godric dann und erhob sich. Er verschaffte sich mit einem Räuspern Gehör, und das Lachen und Reden in der Großen Halle wich recht schnell einer interessierten Stille.

"Liebe Schüler, der Unterricht wird am heutigen Tage ein klein wenig später beginnen, da dies ein sehr bedeutender Tag ist. Heute ist der 9.9. 999, und in wenigen Augenblicken wird es 9 Uhr 9 sein. Lasst uns also diesen historischen Augenblick würdigen, indem wir alle unseren Pokal erheben.

Und zwar genau...

__

Jetzt!"

Alle erhoben ihre Pokale und tranken lachend "Auf den historischen Augenblick!". Ein großer Applaus brach aus, obwohl nicht ganz klar war, wem er galt.

Godric sah strahlend zu seinen Kollegen.

"Lächerlich so was." murmelte Salazar verdrossen. "Wenn's nach dir gegangen wäre, hätte es auch noch unterrichtsfrei gegeben, wenn nicht sogar Schlimmeres."

Godrics Augen blitzten auf. "Na, das ist eine Idee..."

Doch noch bevor er zum Sprechen ansetzen konnte, war ihm Salazar schon zuvor gekommen. "_Oh_ nein, Godric! Das fällt aus!"

"Sag ich ja, die Schule fällt aus!"

"Pah, du bist nur zu faul zum Arbeiten!"

"Bin ich nicht!"

"Bist du doch!"

Rowena legte jedem der beiden Männer eine Hand auf die Schultern und führte sie hinaus. "_Kinder_. Jetzt werdet ihr tatsächlich niveaulos."

Helga wandte sich derweil an die versammelte Schülerschaft, die sich inzwischen wieder beruhigt und gespannt die Geschehnisse am Lehrertisch beobachtet hatte. "Das Frühstück ist beendet! Ich würde euch bitten, nun eure Klassenräume aufzusuchen, da der Unterricht in fünf Minuten beginnen wird."

Vereinzelt trat enttäuschtes Murmeln auf, aber Helga überhörte es einfach und wandte sich an Mourice.

"Und? Was möchtest du heute unternehmen?"

"Papi hat gesagt, ich soll in die Bibliothek gehen und was Schönes lesen..."

Helga strich dem kleinen Jungen durchs Haar.

"Vielleicht suchst du auch erst mal deinen Kamm, hm?"

.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.

Rowena blickte zufrieden über ihre fleißig arbeitenden Schüler hin.

Es war wirklich schön, mit jungen Menschen zusammen zu arbeiten, die sich für den Lehrstoff nicht nur interessierten, sondern in vielen Fällen regelrecht begeisterten.

Die Rawenclaws der dritten Klasse versuchten gerade, Eichhörnchen in Mäuse zu verwandeln, und soweit sie sah, machten sie schon gute Fortschritte, obwohl einige Mäuse immer noch buschige Schwänze oder rotes Fell hatten.

Wenn sie zurückdachte an die allerersten Jahre ihrer Lehrertätigkeit, fragte sie sich immer wieder, warum sie es nicht gleich wieder aufgegeben hatte. Keine Ausrüstung, keine ordentlichen Lehrbücher, keine klare Vorstellung davon, wieviel man Schülern welches Alters zumuten konnte, kurz: gar nichts, was man eigentlich für eine Ausbildung minderjähriger Zauberer brauchte. Die meisten hatten noch nicht einmal einen Zauberstab gehabt, als sie hier ankamen, einige konnten weder lesen noch schreiben.

Doch diese Anfangsschwierigkeiten hatten sie Stück für Stück gelöst, und auch wenn es oft sehr mühevoll gewesen war und sie alle vier etliche Male nah am Verzweifeln gewesen waren, hatte diese schwere Zeit sie doch auch zusammengeschweißt. Und Rowena wusste, dass selbst Salazar, der sich meist abweisend und streng gab, seine Mitgründer ebenso mochte und brauchte wie sie ihn.

Inzwischen hatten sie zusammen immerhin schon zwei Jahrgänge von Schülern sechs Jahre lang unterrichtet und zu fähigen Hexen und Zauberern ausgebildet. Sie konnten wirklich stolz auf sich sein.

Die junge, braunhaarige Frau wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen von dem spitzen Aufschrei eines Mädchens. Schnell lief sie zu ihrem Tisch.

"Was ist denn los, Gwendolin?"

Gwendolin, ein eher kleines Mädchen mit langen Haaren, war den Tränen nahe. "William hat _mich_ verzaubert statt dem Eichhörnchen!" Und wirklich, als das Mädchen das Haar zurück schüttelte, sah Rowena (nicht ohne einen Anflug von Schmunzeln, der aber schnell unterdrückt wurde), dass ihre Nase tatsächlich mausartiger aussah, ihre Zähne etwas länger waren und ihr sogar ein paar Schnurrbarthaare aus den Wangen ragten.

Der Junge neben ihr sah seine Lehrerin unbehaglich an. "Es war ein Versehen." murmelte er niedergeschlagen.

Rowena sah ihn aufmerksam an, entdeckte jedoch kein Anzeichen der Unaufrichtigkeit und nickte. Sie verlieh Gwendolin ihr ursprüngliches Aussehen wieder und reichte ihr ein Taschentuch. Dann ermahnte sie William, das nächste Mal vorsichtiger zu sein, was der Junge erleichtert versprach.

Kurz darauf zeigte das Läuten der Schulglocke auch schon wieder das Ende der Stunde an und die Rawenclaws, im Unterricht stets so diszipliniert und ruhig, verwandelten sich in ganz normale, lärmende Kinder, die lachend aus dem Klassenraum strömten.

Lächelnd lehnte sich die junge Frau in ihrem Stuhl zurück und entspannte sich einige Augenblicke, bevor die neue Klasse das Zimmer füllen und ihre Aufmerksamkeit beanspruchen würde.

.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.

Salazar betrat wehenden Mantels das Podest und legte seine Arbeitsunterlagen auf dem Katheder zurecht. Er ließ seinen Blick stirnunzelnd über die Masse schweifen. Er holte tief Luft und stieß sie in einem ziemlich unwilligen Seufzer wieder aus. 

Die Kinder lernten es einfach nie! Und dabei war das noch eine seiner leichteren Übungen. Was war denn nur so schwer daran, einfach still zu sitzen?

"Thomson! Du hast schon wieder gezuckt!"

Das kleine Mädchen begann zu schluchzen. "Tu-tut mir leid, Sir!" weinte sie. Sie war auf dem Land aufgewachsen, wo sie immer viel Bewegung gehabt hatte und ein recht lebhaftes Kind. Nachdem sie nach Slytherin gekommen war, war es eine große Umstellung für sie, den ganzen Tag in geschlossenen Räumen zu sitzen und zu lernen. Auch an ihren sonstigen Sitten gab es Einiges auszusetzen – was aber nicht ihre Schuld, sondern die der Erziehung war – und dieses Problem hatte sich bei vielen Hogwarts-Neuzugängen ergeben.

Deshalb hatte Salazar darauf bestanden, den Umgangsformenunterricht einzuführen, und ihn auch gleich selbst übernommen.

Zur Zeit übte er grade mit den Erstklässlern seines Hauses, still zu sitzen, was sich mal wieder als äußerst anstrengend erwies. Er ging hinüber zu Helen Thomson und brachte sie mit einigen knappen und angesichts seiner sonst eher abweisenden Art erstaunlich sanften Handgriffen wieder in die richtige Position, die sie bei der Suche nach ihrem Taschentuch natürlich aufgegeben hatte. Taschentücher! Das war noch so ein neues Konzept gewesen an das sich einige erst gewöhnen mussten...

"Und so bleibst du jetzt sitzen." sagte er ernst, woraufhin sie ihn wie ein Kaninchen die es hypnotisierende Schlange anblickte und zaghaft nickte. Da Salazar nun schon einmal unterwegs war, ging er auch gleich durch die anderen Reihen, kontrollierte und korrigierte gegebenenfalls die Haltungen der Schüler, konfiszierte beiläufig das Buch, das sich der jüngste Sproß des Earls of Cheshire erfrecht hatte, während seines Unterrichtes zu lesen und bestellte den blass werdenden Egmond of Cheshire ebenso beiläufig für den Nachmittag in sein Büro.

Na, das würde ja wieder recht voll werden...

Nachdem er noch einen letzten, scharfen Blick über die versammelte Schülerschaft geworfen hatte, die nun wesentlich gerader saß als vorhin, betrat er erneut das Podest und widmete sich der Korrektur der Arbeiten, die die Viertklässler gestern in Magische Theorie geschrieben hatten.

Magische Theorie war auch so eine Idee gewesen, die ihm angesichts der geradezu nicht vorhandenen Bildung einer erschreckend großen Anzahl von Schülern gekommen war. Dort wurden die Herkunft, die Geschichte und die Grundprinzipien der Magie gelehrt, wobei sich das erste Jahr hauptsächlich auf die Grundprinzipien konzentrierte (dazu gehörte zu Beispiel, wie man einen Zauberstab hielt, was tatsächlich einige falsch machten). In den späteren Jahren rückten sowohl die Geschichte in den Vordergrund als auch die komplizierten Techniken, die Magierinnen und Magier im Laufe der Zeit entwickelt hatten, um rohe Magie zu bändigen und zu kanalisieren. Erfolgreiche Absolventen von Hogwarts mussten auch in der Lage sein, mit Hilfe dieser Techniken selbst Zaubersprüche zu erfinden.

Doch davon waren die Viertklässler noch weit entfernt... seufzend wandte sich Salazar wieder den Arbeiten über Magie in der Antike zu.

Er konnte sich wirklich Interessanteres vorstellen.

.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.

"Was ist das denn schon wieder für ein Fraß?!"

"_Sa_lazar! Würdest du die Güte besitzen, ein bisschen mehr auf dein Vokabular zu achten?! Mourice, bitte vergiss dieses Wort gleich wieder."

Mourice schaute abwechselnd von seinem missbilligendem Vater zu dessen angeekeltem Kollegen und wandte sich dann an Helga.

"Tante Helga, was ist ein Fraß?"

Die rothaarige Frau wechselte einen amüsierten Blick mit Rowena und erklärte Mourice, die Proteste seines Vaters ignorierend, die Bedeutung dieses bislang für ihn unbekannten Wortes. "Fraß ist ein böses Wort für Essen, das einem nicht schmeckt. Und da Onkel Salazar ein Mäkelfritze ist, trifft das auf ziemlich vieles zu."

"Ich _bin _kein –"

"Was ist ein Mäkelfritze?"

Diesmal kam Godric selbst der erklärungsfreudigen Helga zuvor. "Onkel Salazar ist einer. Ein Mensch, der sogar am besten Essen was auszusetzen hat."

"Also _hört_ mal! Ist heute Hackt-alle-auf-Salazar-Slytherin-rum-Tag?!"

Die drei anderen Gründer schauten ihren empörten Kollegen grinsend an.

"Wieso nicht?" fragte Rowena. "Übrigens bist du diese Woche mit dem Briefe-Beantworten dran, und hast noch nicht mal angefangen."

Salazar verdrehte die Augen. "Was wird das schon sein! Nur wieder die üblichen Elternbriefe! "Meine Tochter darf keinen Gefahren ausgesetzt sein, deshalb bitte ich, sie vom Zaubertränke-Unterricht zu befreien!" "Mein Sohn hat mir geschrieben, dass der Unterricht ihn langweilt!" "Mein Kind kann sich wegen galoppierender Blödheit keine schweren Zaubersprüche merken!" Das ist doch nicht wert, sich damit abzugeben!"

Godric stemmte gespielt entrüstet die Arme in die Seiten. "Ach ja? Aber wenn wir uns damit abmühen, fällt dir nicht ein, dass es eigentlich sinnlos ist und wir unsere Zeit genausogut für was Besseres verwenden könnten?"

"Das steht jetzt gar nicht zur Debatte. Mourice, ich bin kein Mäkelfritze, merk dir das. Solltest du dir das nicht merken, kannst du was erleben!"

Godric legte die Gabel neben den Teller. "Hör auf, meinem Sohn Vorschriften zu machen Sal...lazar!" 

"Na, wenn's ja sonst keiner macht!"

"Jetzt behaupte noch, ich hätte Mourice schlecht erzogen!"

"Der reinste Engel ist er nun grade nicht."

"Krieg du erst mal Kinder, dann kannst du mitreden!"

Rowena sah mal wieder den Zeitpunkt gekommen, die beiden jungen Männer zu ermahnen. "Also, ihr zwei, wenn ihr euch nicht wie Respektspersonen benehmen könnt, könnt ihr gerne in der Küche essen."

"Ich brauche mich nicht so zu benehmen, ich _bin_ eine Respektsperson!" 

"Das glaubst du vielleicht, Sally", murmelte Godric, seine Gabel wieder aufnehmend und sich von den jungen Bohnen auftuend.

Salazars Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen, aus denen er Godric böse anfunkelte, was diesen nicht im Geringsten zu affektieren schien.

Plötzlich huschte ein fieses Grinsen über sein Gesicht und er sagte zuckersüß: "Ja, zufällig bin ich dieser Ansicht, _Riccy_."

Godric wandte sich zu ihm um und schaute ihn relativ sprachlos an, was Salazar sichtlich genoss.

Helga unterdrückte einen Lachanfall und sagte mit einem Blick auf die Uhr: "Ich weiß ja nicht, was mit euch ist, aber ich muss jetzt wieder los und noch was vorbereiten. Viel Vergnügen noch!"

Auch Rowena verabschiedete sich schnell, da es ja wirklich nicht mehr allzu lange bis zum nächsten Stundenanfang war und Salazar tat es seinen beiden Mitgründerinnen lächelnd nach.

Godric blieb, immer noch sprachlos, am Hohen Tisch sitzen. Mourice zupfte ihn schüchtern am Ärmel.

"Papa? Warum gucken die alle so komisch zu uns her?"

Godric fing sich wieder und setzte ein strahlendes Lächeln auf, als er aufstand und sich an die Schüler wandte. "Die Mittagstafel ist aufgehoben! Ihr habt noch etwa eine halbe Stunde, bevor der nächste Unterricht beginnt." Dann wandte er sich an seinen kleinen Sohn. "Komm, Mourice, ich bring dich zur Bibliothek. Es gibt viele interessante Wesen, über die du noch nichts weißt."

Damit nahm er Mourice hoch und verließ mit ihm die Große Halle.

.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.

Helga Hufflepuff wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn.

Natürlich, in Gewächshäusern musste es heiß sein, niemand wusste das besser als sie. Auch die feuchte Luft war sehr gut für die Pflanzen, besonders da einige aus Gegenden mit freundlicherem Klima kamen (und bei allem, was man für den abgeschiedenen Standort der neuen Schule mitten in den Highlands sagen konnte, gutes Wetter war gewiss nicht dabei) und schnell verkümmert wären oder zumindest einen Teil ihrer Wirkungskraft eingebüßt hätten und das konnte fatale Folgen haben.

Die junge Frau seufzte einmal mehr, krempelte die schon wieder verrutschten Ärmel erneut hoch und nahm den Zauberstab zur Hand.

Mit fließenden, geübten Bewegungen dirigierte sie die Gärtnergeräte an ihre Plätze. Es sah alles sehr einfach und beinah tänzerisch aus, wenn man es unvoreingenommen betrachtete, all die herumschwirrenden und emsig arbeitenden Gießkannen, Spaten, Hacken und Rechen. Aber dahinter steckten viele mühevolle Wochen des Übens, schon Tage, um nur allein die komplizierten Zaubersprüche so tief in ihren Kopf zu bekommen, dass sie sie automatisch mit den dazu gehörigen Bewegungen und vor allem den richtigen Aktionen assoziierte und sie nicht ständig neu auszusprechen brauchte. 

Und dann natürlich die Pflanzen und Kräuter. Jede hatte unterschiedliche Bedürfnisse, die um jeden Preis erfüllt werden mussten. Wenn man bei einer Zimmerpflanze vergaß, sie regelmäßig zu gießen, vertrocknete sie im schlimmsten Falle. Wenn einige magische Pflanzen nicht das richtige Wasser, die richtige Erde, die richtige Menge an Sonnen- oder Mondlicht bekamen, wucherten sie aus und zertrümmerten die Einrichtung. Man musste höllisch aufpassen.

Helga warf noch einen letzten prüfenden Blick über das Ballett der Gartengeräte und nickte zufrieden.

Das Werkzeug konnte jetzt ohne Gefahr für die nächste Stunde ruhig vor sich hin arbeiten, während sie sich um die Schüler kümmerte.

Sie betrat den langen, schmalen Gang, der die beiden Gebäudeteile verband und der mit vielen relativ harmlosen aber doch ganz nützlichen Kletterpflanzen angefüllt war.

Die Schüler wurden natürlich nicht in die hinteren Gefilde der Kräuterkunde geführt, das wäre viel zu gefährlich gewesen, und zwar für beide Seiten.

Helga lächelte unwillkürlich bei der Erinnerung an ein paar ganz ausgefuchste Viertklässler aus ihrem ersten Jahrgang, die es für eine tolle Idee gehalten hatten, dem gefräßigen Würgemoos nachts einen Besuch abzustatten und die dann, bleich und blutleer (doch eher vom Schreck als von der in Wahrheit ziemlich geringen Kraft des Mooses, die gerade für unvorsichtige Flubberwürmer reichte) aus den "Klauen dieses Ungetüms" gerettet werden mussten. Sie sah immer noch sehr deutlich den kleinen Jonathan, wie er, leichenblass, vor ihrer Tür gestanden und mit zitternder Stimme berichtet hatte, dass jemand im Gewächshaus gefangen sei, sie konnte sich auch deutlich an Rowenas besorgtes Gesicht erinnern (denn natürlich hatte sie die anderen drei sofort geweckt, vermöge einer sinnigen Konstruktion der Kamine, die ihrer aller Gemächer miteinander verband), an Godrics unterdrücktes Gähnen und seinen Vorschlag, die Satansbraten doch noch bis zum Morgen weiterschmoren zu lassen und natürlich auch an Salazars strenge Miene.

Die sich dann immer mehr verfinstert hatte, als er sah, wie "verzweifelt" die Lage für die Schüler (die übrigens aus verschiedenen Häusern stammten, damals war die Kameradschaftlichkeit, besonders bei nächtlichen Streifzügen, noch viel häufiger als jetzt über die Hausgrenzen hinaus gegangen) wirklich war.

Obwohl es eigentlich in Helgas Aufgabengebiet gefallen wäre, erhob sie doch keinerlei Einspruch, als er dem unglücklichen Häufchen von Schülern (denen vereinzelt noch Moosfetzen an der Kleidung und im Haar hingen) eine Standpauke hielt, die sich gewaschen hatte.

Godric (mit verschränkten Armen hinter Salazar stehend, wie die beiden Gründerinnen auch) hatte sich dabei verdächtig oft die Hand vor den Mund gehalten und Helga war sich sicher gewesen, dass dies nicht allein an der Müdigkeit lag. Auch Rowena hatte die für sie typische marmorne Miene aufgesetzt, die von engen Freunden als diejenige erkannt wurde, welche immer zum Tragen kam, wenn sie krampfhaft versuchte, über irgend etwas nicht zu lachen, weil es dem Ernst der Situation nicht angebracht war (wie bei geschmacklosen Scherzen Godrics, die er jedoch nach einigen dieser undurchdringlichen Blicke in Rowenas Fall bald aufgegeben hatte). Sie selbst war zwar zuerst ebenso erzürnt gewesen wie Salazar und hatte ihm eigentlich nur mit einem Blick erlaubt, die Strafpredigt, die eigentlich ihre hätte sein sollen zu halten, weil sie gefürchtet hatte, sich nicht genügend beherrschen zu können angesichts des Schadens, den die Mädchen und Jungen (in ihrer Panik, plötzlich von klebrigem, feuchten Grünzeug angegriffen zu werden, wild umhertrampelnd und dabei auch auf wertvolle andere Kräuter tretend) angerichtet hatten; im Verlaufe dieser Predigt hatte sie sich jedoch weitestgehend beruhigt. Als Salazar fertig und die Schüler ausnahmslos den Tränen nah waren (einige sogar schon mehr als das), empfand sie eigentlich nur noch Mitleid und schickte sie ohne weitere Verwarnungen alle ins Bett.

Natürlich hatten sie alle unter ihrer Anleitung die halb oder ganz zerstörten Pflanzen hochpäppeln oder neu züchten müssen und es hatte die Nachmittage einiger Wochen in Anspruch genommen, bis der Schaden weitestgehend beseitigt war. Doch diese Nachmittage glitten immer mehr von Strafarbeiten in den Bereich Freizeitbeschäftigung und alle, die zwangsläufig daran teilnahmen, wurden ausnahmslos besser in Kräuterkunde.

Lächelnd kehrte Helga aus ihren Gedanken zurück, da sie nun im Vorraum zum vorderen Teil des Gewächshauses, dem Schülerteil, stand und wechselte mit einem schnellen Schwenken ihres Zauberstabes die bequeme und eher ... luftige Kleidung (deshalb für den Umgang mit Schülern doch eher ungeeignet) für die hinteren Räume mit den offiziellen Lehrerroben (geschützt durch eine Schürze), da nun bald der Unterricht beginnen würde.

Mit einem weiteren, jedoch weitaus komplizierterem Schlenker und einigen ebenso komplizierten gemurmelten Worten verschloss sie die Tür hinter sich. Sie hatte keinen Grund, an der Sicherheit dieses Mechanismus' zu zweifeln.

Schließlich hatte Godric sich diesen Kombinatioszauber nach der betreffenden Nacht eigens für sie einfallen lassen und sein Gehirn dachte praktisch in den selben Bahnen wie diejenigen jugendlicher Unruhestifter...

.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.

Godric Gryffindor lehnte sich an seinen Schreibtisch, setzte eine strenge Miene auf, verschränkte die Arme und ließ seinen Blick über die Reihe seiner Schüler streifen, die vor ihm stand und die eben, kurz nach Ende der letzten Unterrichtsstunde für heute, von einem Architekten vorbei gebracht worden waren.

"Was genau hattet ihr denn so Wichtiges im Baugelände zu suchen?"

Die Mädchen und Jungen schauten verlegen zu Boden und schwiegen. Godric lächelte kurz und sprach dann das jüngste Mitglied der Gesellschaft an.

"Edward?"

Der Junge seufzte und sah gequält drein. "Wir hatten uns verlaufen, Sir", murmelte er.

"Ah ja. Und dabei habt ihr zufälligerweise die großen Hinweisschilder sämtlich übersehen, nicht wahr? Verständlich, ist mir auch schon passiert."

Über einige der Gesichter huschte ein schnelles Lächeln und die Gryffindors schauten nun statt auf den Boden in das Gesicht ihres Hauslehrers, doch sie schwiegen noch immer.

Godric sah sie alle der Reihe nach an und seufzte schließlich. "Also Kinder, ehrlich müssen wir schon sein, wenn wir in dem Haus sein wollen, in welchem wir nun einmal sind. Oder soll ich euch umversetzen?"

Erschrocken, teilweise sogar entsetzt starrten die Schüler den jungen Lehrer an, welcher bei den Gesichtern, die sie zogen, einfach lachen musste. "Ihr wisst doch, dass ich das nie täte! Aber jetzt raus mit der Sprache, was habt ihr dort getrieben?"

Fiona, ein irisches Mädchen mit feuerrotem Haar, keinerlei Respekt vor irgendwelchen Regeln und einem anscheinend von göttlichem Feuer hervorgerufenen Drang, Slytherins bei allen möglichen und unmöglichen Gelegenheiten zu piesacken (und einer der Hauptgründe für das... gespannte Verhältnis zwischen diesen beiden Häusern), außerdem unumstrittene Anführerin der kleinen Gruppe, gab sich schließlich einen Ruck und sprach, wobei sie dem jungen Mann fest in die Augen sah. "Eigentlich wollten wir nur mal schauen, ob die Baumeister nicht vielleicht ein paar Geheimgänge einbauen."

Godric lächelte. "Natürlich tun sie das. Das ist einer der Gründe, warum das Baugelände für euch gesperrt ist. Aber der andere und natürlich viel wichtigere ist, dass es wirklich gefährlich ist."

Fiona schaute ihren Hauslehrer zweifelnd an. "Mit Verlaub, Sir, es sah nicht grade gefährlich aus."

"Glücklicherweise war ja auch grade Teepause und ebenfalls glücklicherweise seid ihr nicht zu weit in den abgesperrten Bereich gekommen. Würdest du es nicht gefährlich nennen, wenn Steinblöcke von mehreren Tonnen Gewicht mit der Geschwindigkeit von Pfeilen durch die Luft schweben?"

Vor allem Edward schien bestürzt von Godrics Worten, doch auch Fiona, die sonst keiner Gefahr aus dem Weg ging, sie im Gegenteil geradezu anzuziehen schien, musste schlucken.

"Von einem vorüberfliegenden Steinblock getroffen zu werden ist noch nicht mal das Schlimmste, was euch dort passieren könnte, aber ich will jetzt nicht ins Detail gehen. Ihr versteht nun wahrscheinlich, warum das Baugelände für Schüler verboten ist."

Die Gryffindors nickten synchron und sichtlich beeindruckt.

"Einsicht ist der erste Schritt zur Besserung" sagte Godric schmunzelnd und machte dann ein nachdenkliches Gesicht. "Ich glaube, ich werde euch... na, sagen wir, jedem acht Punkte abziehen, das wären dann insgesamt vierzig. In Ordnung?"

Die Schüler nickten erneut und sichtlich erleichtert.

"Na wundervoll. Ich will euch nicht länger aufhalten, ihr habt sicher noch viel für den morgigen Tag vorzubereiten."

Die Gryffindors verließen den Raum und Godric setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch, um die Abzüge in die Rote Liste einzutragen.

Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete er die, in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass das Schuljahr erst ein paar Wochen alt war, schon wieder beängstigende Länge derselben.

Wenn das so weiter ging, würde er seine Erziehungsmethoden wohl doch noch mal überdenken müssen.

.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.

Später, vor dem Abendbrot, holte Godric Mourice aus der Bibliothek ab. Manchmal machte er sich Vorwürfe, dass er den Jungen so viel allein lesen und lernen ließ, aber er fürchtete, ihn wirklich zu sehr zu verziehen, wenn er ihn die ganze Zeit bei sich behielt. Ganz abgesehen von den spöttischen Bemerkungen Salazars, der schon, als Godric Mourice als Baby fast überall mit hingenommen hatte, höchst belustigt gewesen war. Nur hatte er sich damals aus recht traurigen Gründen mit seinem Spott eher zurückgehalten und nur ein paar eher taktvolle Bemerkungen fallen lassen.

Godric verdrängte die Gedanken an diese schwere Zeit und begrüßte statt dessen die Bibliothekarin, Avicea Nyctia, eine bibliophile Halbgriechin, deren griechische Mutter als junges Mädchen nach England gekommen war, dort einen Zauberer aus Schottland kennen gelernt und geheiratet und schließlich mit ihm Avicea bekommen hatte.

"Hallo, Cea. Was macht der Katalog?"

"Hör bloß auf", entgegnete die hübsche Frau abwinkend, "die Schüler sind eine einzige Plage. Wenn wir ihnen keine Bücher ausleihen würden, wäre alles in zwei, drei Monaten zu erledigen, aber so... Und wie manche die Bücher behandeln! Umgeknickte oder halb rausgerissene Seiten sind noch das Harmloseste!"

Godric nickte mitfühlend und musste trotzdem ein Lächeln unterdrücken. Seit Avicea die rasch anwachsende Bibliothek betreute, war nicht ein Tag vergangen, an dem sie nicht über die Schüler, die Baumeister oder die Buchpreise geklagt hätte und trotzdem verwaltete sie den Buchbestand meisterhaft. 

"Hat dich Mourice gestört?"

"Kein Gedanke. Dein Junge ist doch so lieb, du merkst nicht mal, dass er da ist", sagte Avicea, beim Gedanken an den Kleinen liebevoll lächelnd. "Komm mit, er müsste grade dort hinten sein."

Sie führte Godric durch die verschlungenen Regalreihen bis zu einer kleinen Sitzgruppe in den hinteren Gefilden der Bibliothek. Godric fragte sich jedes Mal, wie sie den Überblick über das komplizierte Gangsystem behielt, er selbst hätte sich bestimmt schon längst verirrt.

Mourice saß an einem Schreibtisch und las mit geweiteten Augen ein sehr alt aussehendes Buch. Der Tisch war übersät mit Bücherstapeln. Der Junge bemerkte sie nicht einmal, bis ihm Godric sanft durchs Haar strich.

"Na, wieder fleißig, mein Sohn?"

"Papi!" Der kleine Junge warf sich seinem Vater in die Arme und dieser nahm ihn lächelnd hoch.

Avicea, die inzwischen ein paar von den Büchern wieder eingeräumt hatte, führte sie zurück zum Ausgang, wo sich Godric bei ihr bedankte und dann verabschiedete.

Dann lief er, Mourice immer noch auf dem Arm, zu ihrer kleinen Wohnung.

"Papi?"

"Ja, Mourice?"

"Sie kommen doch nicht her, oder?"

Godric sah seinen augenscheinlich furchterfüllten Sohn erstaunt an. "Wen meinst du denn?"

"Die Drachen! In den Büchern stand, dass sie in Wäldern und Bergen leben und da dachte ich..."

Der junge Mann lächelte seinem Kind aufmunternd zu. "Sie kommen bestimmt nicht in unsere Nähe, sei ganz beruhigt. Ich hab selbst mit Helga, Rowena und Sally viele Bannkreise um Hogwarts gezogen, die alle gefährlichen Tiere fern halten."

"Gut", murmelte Mourice etwas erleichtert und schmiegte sich enger an seinen Vater. Godric war von dem blinden Vertrauen seines Kindes in seine Fähigkeiten gerührt und fuhr ihm behutsam über das Haar. Es gab Momente in denen er aus ganzem Herzen dankbar war, so ein Kind zu haben.

.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.

Nach dem Abendbrot saßen die vier Gründer zusammen in dem kleinen, gemütlichen Lehrerzimmer, wie sie das jeden Abend taten, um über die Geschehnisse des Tages, die dümmsten Streiche, die hoffnungsvollsten Schüler oder einfach nur ihre Gedanken zum weiteren Auf- und Ausbau der Schule zur reden.

Oder auch, wie jetzt, ruhig in den Sesseln vor dem wärmenden Kamin zu sitzen und sich zu entspannen.

Helgas Blick fiel auf Godric, der gedankenverloren über das Haar von Mourice strich, der in seinem Schoß eingeschlafen war. Bestimmt dachte er wieder an Tabea, überlegte sie und ein leichter Anflug von Wehmut überkam sie.

Godric und Tabea waren glücklich verheiratet gewesen und man hatte sehen können, dass diese beiden sich mehr als alles Andere auf der Welt geliebt hatten. Sie war eine Muggel, aber weder machte es ihr etwas aus, einen Zauberer als Mann zu haben, noch ihm, mit einer Nichtmagierin zusammen zu sein. Er war nie müde geworden, ihr begeistert von allen magischen Dingen zu erzählen und besonders auf das im Aufbau begriffene Hogwarts war er stolz gewesen. Sie hatte dies alles geduldig lächelnd hingenommen, wenn sie auch nicht alles, wovon Godric sprach, verstanden zu haben schien. Sie hatten sie alle sehr gemocht. 

Vor mehr als vier Jahren war sie gestorben. An Kindbettfieber.

Godric war am Boden zerstört gewesen. Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und er hätte sich selbst auch umgebracht. Das Einzige, was ihn davon abgehalten hatte, war das Kind gewesen. Das Kind, das sie ihm, bevor sie starb, lächelnd in die Arme gedrückt hatte.

"Pass gut auf ihn auf", das waren ihre letzten Worte gewesen.

Helga blinzelte, der Rauch kratzte in den Augen. Mourice hatte Godric wieder einen Sinn im Leben gegeben und die anderen vor weiteren schmerzlichen Verlusten bewahrt. 

Obwohl Godric es den Jungen nie spüren ließ, war sich Helga doch sicher, dass er sich manchmal vorstellte, wie es wäre, wenn Tabea niemals schwanger gewesen wäre.

Godric sah auf und in Helgas Gesicht, die ihm zulächelte. Er lächelte zurück und gab dann Mourice einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

"Zeit, dass du ins Bett kommst, Kleiner", murmelte er und ging, mit dem schlafenden Jungen auf dem Arm, hinaus.

.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.

Godric setzte das schlafende Kind aufs Bettchen und zog ihm das Jäckchen aus, dass ihm Rowena gestrickt hatte. Vorsichtig öffnete er die kleine Hose und streifte sie von den Beinen und das Hemd über den Kopf. Dann holte er ein niedliches, tiefblaues Nachthemdchen aus dem Schrank und versuchte es Mourice anzuziehen. Dabei wachte er auf.

"Baba?" nuschelte er. 

"Schhh." Godric griff ihm zwischen die Arme und legte ihn hin. Sein Sohn leistete keinen Widerstand, guckte aber etwas traurig. Abends wollte Papa nie mit ihm reden, weil er da oft nachdenklich und depressiv war und leicht hätte anfangen können zu weinen, doch das wusste Mourice nicht. Er wurde zugedeckt und musste dann schlafen. Widerrede gab es nicht, geschweige denn, dass er nachts alleine durchs Schloss laufen durfte um auf die Toilette zu gelangen oder in einer Gewitternacht zu seinem Vater ins Bett zu kriechen. Es gab natürlich Ausnahmen, aber meistens war mit seinem Vater da nicht zu spaßen. Sie hatten den Jungen etwas entfernt der Türme und Gänge untergebracht, so dass er den Schülern nicht unbedingt über den Weg laufen musste. Jedoch lag der Raum im selben Geheimgang wie das Direktorenzimmer mit der Wendeltreppe, die sich bewegte. 

Godric schwenkte einmal mit dem Zauberstab und an der Decke des Zimmers zeichneten sich ein paar leuchtende Sterne ab. Sie sollten Mourice helfen, besser einzuschlafen. Doch jetzt wollte das absolut nicht klappen und der kleine Junge strampelte in seinem Bett herum und zerrte verärgert an seinem Kopfkissen. 

"Bitte schlaf jetzt, Mourice!"

"Ich kann aber nicht, es ist so heiß hier."

"Ich öffne das Fenster einen Spalt, aber dann gibst du Ruhe. Ich muss arbeiten!"

Godric strich seinem Sohn übers Haar und verließ das Zimmer.

.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.

Mourice wartete ein paar Schritte seines Vaters ab, dann begann er zu schreien. Er musste zwar einen Klaps in Kauf nehmen, wenn sein Vater merkte, dass er ihn veräppelt hatte, doch was tat man nicht alles für Aufmerksamkeit.

Die Tür öffnete sich erneut: "Was ist denn los, um Gotteswillen!" Godric schaute bestürzt, als er sein Kind mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf der Erde liegen sah. Schnell hob er ihn auf.

"Hey, was ist passiert?"

"Ähm nichts... ich wollte nur!"

Ein schallende Ohrfeige traf Mourice Wange. Soviel zum Klaps, dachte er verdrießlich und hielt sich die schmerzende Stelle.

"Was soll das? Immer jagst du mir Angst ein. Eines Tages hört keiner mehr auf deine Hilfeschreie und dann passiert dir mal wirklich was!"

Eine Träne rollte über das liebe Gesicht und appellierte an Godrics Zärtlichkeitstriebe.

"Ich wollte dich nicht böse machen, ich wollte doch nur, dass du mit mir redest", schluchzte der kleine Junge.

Die Hand, die ihn eben noch geschlagen hatte, strich jetzt etwas hilflos über die brennende Wange. Godric konnte seinen Sohn nicht unglücklich sehen. Er zog ihn an seinen Bauch und küsste ihn sanft aufs Haar. Vorsichtig signalisierte er ihm so, dass er nicht reden wollte, aber dass gegen Kuscheln nichts einzuwenden war.

.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.

*schmelz*

Meine Schwester kann sogar noch besseren Schmalz schreiben als ich...

^^

Dafür darf ich (Auri) jetzt sozusagen wieder den Abspann schreiben.

Also, erstmal ein paar Erklärungen.

Wir haben dieses Kapitel zusammen geschrieben, wobei "zusammen" nicht unbedingt bedeutet, dass uns auf magische Art die selben Ideen zur selben Zeit kamen. So schlimm isses nun auch noch nicht.

Statt dessen haben wir eher abwechselnd, bzw. uns gegenseitig inspirierend, geschrieben, so dass sich die verschiedenen Stile teilweise unterscheiden können. Nur dassers wisst. ^^

Zu den letzten beiden Abschnitten (beide von Eni): Das Direktorenzimmer ist das offizielle Zimmer des Direktors (was fürn Zufall), nur dass es bei den Gründern halt nicht einer allein die ganze Zeit ist, sondern die vier Gründer abwechselnd. In diesem Zimmer wird zum Beispiel die Korrespondenz erledigt. Oder auch nicht, wie grade bei "Direktor der Woche" Salazar der Fall. ^^

So, jetzt kommen die ganzen Credits, sind wirklich ne Menge geworden.

An die gute Dream Credits von der lieben Auri, weil sie mir mit ihrer Geschichte Hogwarts Erben die Möglichkeit aufzeigte, dass sich die Gründer nicht immer wie Menschen aus mittelalterlichen Büchern benehmen müssen. *KNUDDEL*! ^^

An Terry Pratchett gehen sehr, sehr viele Credits, zum Beispiel für die Idee der rohen Magie. Nachzulesen am praktischsten in dem Buch "Die Scheibenwelt von A bis Z", Stichwort Magie.

Für den Abschnitt über Godric gehen Credits an Erich Kästners Fliegendes Klassenzimmer und die West Side Story. Außerdem ein Gruß an die nette Diplomphysikerin aus Jena, die uns in den Herbstferien betreute und ebenfalls einen Satz hieraus inspirierte. An die Zeichnerinnen des Relay Comics ebenfalls Credits für den letzten Satz aus eben diesem Abschnitt. Zitat von Herm: "We seriously need to re-eveluate our opinion of Draco Malfoy."

Für den Abschnitt, wo Godric sein Kind von der Bibliothek holt, gehen Credits wieder mal an den guten Herrn Kästner, zur Abwechslung mal für die Geschichte "Zwei Schüler sind verschwunden" und auch an Ursula K. LeGuins einzigartigen Roman "Planet der Habenichtse", speziell Takver, Sadik, Pilun und Shevek. Außerdem zum wiederholten Male Credits an Herrn Pratchett, für die Bibliothek der UU, den Bibliothekar und den L-, bzw. B-Raum.

Auch Credits an die liebe FairyTale, die ebenfalls eine sehr schöne Geschichte geschrieben hat (also, soweit ich sie bisher verfolgt habe, ist sie schön), in der ein Kind einem Menschen wieder einen Sinn im Leben gibt.

Zum letzten Abschnitt kommen noch Credits an die allseits bekannte Geschichte, wo das kleine Schaf/der kleine Junge/werauchimmer immer laut schreit, Wölfe wären in der Herde/im Dorf/woauchimmer, alle alarmiert und dann, als echt mal Wölfe kommen, ihm keiner mehr glaubt. Moral: Wer einmal lügt, dem glaubt man nicht, und wenn er auch die Wahrheit spricht.

Soweit dazu.

Jetzt bleibt uns nur noch zu hoffen, dass euch das Kapitel nicht zu lang war und ihr es schön genug fandet, um uns mit einer Review zu beglücken.

Das würde uns nämlich außerordentlich freuen.

Die gute Aurelia und die gute Eni.


	3. von Remus und Sirius

Also... hier haben wir nun ein brandneues Kapitel unserer (wie's aussieht wohl doch nicht so) beliebten Geschichte A day in the life!

Es geht, wie so oft, auch diesmal um ein paar junge Menschen, die in Liebe zueinander entbrennen, beziehungsweise schon entbrannt sind.

Für alle, die es nicht mögen: es ist eine sogenannte Slash-Beziehung, wobei jedoch voraussichtlich keine ratungswürdigen Dinge auftreten werden. Falls irgendwer I don't want to hurt you (von der gleichnamigen Autorin) gelesen haben sollte: es spielt im Sommer danach. Für alle anderen: Der Sommer vom fünften zum sechsten Jahr der Marauder. Und es gibt keinen Wurmschwanz, wegen akuter Abneigung der Autorin.

Credits am Ende, da es sehr viele sind.

Genug der Vorrede.

Lasset die Spiele beginnen!

Viel Spaß beim Lesen (und hoffentlich auch Reviewen)

wünscht Auri

.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.

Ein Tag im Leben 

von Remus und Sirius

.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.

Remus Lupin schaute unruhig auf die große Küchenuhr. Dreiviertel zwei... noch eine Viertelstunde, und er würde da sein. Zeit, langsam den Tisch zu decken.

Er trug das schon bereitgestellte Geschirr aus der Küche ins Wohnzimmer, wo auch der Kamin stand, in welchem Sirius in nunmehr 14 Minuten ankommen würde. Es wäre natürlich alles viel schneller mit ein wenig Magie gegangen, aber es gab ja immer noch den Erlass zur Vernunftgemäßen Beschränkung der Zauberei Minderjähriger von 1875. Leider. Andererseits hatte er so wenigstens etwas zu tun, während er wartete.

Aus dem Nebenzimmer, dem Zimmer seiner kleinen Schwester, drangen die ersten Töne einer Etüde herüber. Remus lächelte. Wie er Rheya kannte, würde sie nur allzu bald die Geduld verlieren und mit "der richtigen Musik", wie sie es nannte, anfangen.

Richtig geraten – mit einem wütenden Missklang, der sich ganz so anhörte, als habe Rheya mit ihren Fäusten auf die Klaviatur geschlagen, endete die Etüde mitten im Takt. Eine Weile herrschte Stille. Dann begann, ganz sanft und fast liebevoll, ein Konzert von Haydn. Mit einer Kuchengabel in der einen und einer Tasse in der anderen Hand verharrte Remus, um den klaren Klängen zu lauschen.

Rheya war erst neun, doch sie hatte schon fast fünf Jahre Klavierunterricht und da sie (an Stücken, die sie mochte zumindest) fleißig übte, hatte sie schon große Fortschritte gemacht.

Zur Zeit war außer ihr und Remus niemand im Haus, da ihre Eltern beide arbeiteten, sie selbst jedoch Ferien hatten. Rheya ging noch in die örtliche Grundschule, auch wenn diese eigentlich eine Muggelschule war. Ihre Eltern hatten gemeint, man könne nicht früh genug mit Menschen die anders waren als man selbst zusammen kommen, um den Toleranzgedanken zu fördern.

Der erste Satz endete. Kurz darauf flog die Tür auf und ein kleines Mädchen mit tiefblauen Schleifen im dunkelblonden Haar und einem ebenso blauem Kleid warf sich Remus, der umsichtigerweise schnell die Tasse und die Gabel aus der Hand gelegt hatte, vergnügt in die Arme, woraufhin er sie einmal herumwirbelte und sie dann wieder auf den Boden setzte.

"Nicht einmal verspielt! Klang es gut, Remus?"

"Wundervoll. Sag, wärst du so lieb, den Kuchen aus der Küche zu holen? Er steht noch auf dem Herd."

Die Augen des kleinen Mädchens leuchteten auf. "Ist es schon soweit?"

"Gleich", sagte ihr Bruder lächelnd. Während Rheya in die Küche lief, zündete er die Kerzen auf dem Tisch an. Er warf einen erneuten Blick auf die Uhr. Noch zwei Minuten...

Seine Schwester kam, den Kuchen vorsichtig tragend, wieder herein. Sie hatten ihn gestern unter Anleitung (und gelegentlicher Hilfestellung) ihrer Mutter gemeinsam gebacken. Sie liebten es beide, gemeinsam in der Küche herumzufuhrwerken und ihre Eltern ermunterten sie dazu, schließlich sollten sie später ja auch mal allein für sich sorgen können.

Es war ein lecker aussehender Rührkuchen geworden, der obendrein mit so viel buntem Zuckerguss verziert war, dass man den eigentlichen Kuchen kaum noch sah.

Remus nahm ihn seiner Schwester ab und plazierte ihn in der Mitte des Tisches.

"Wo möchtest du sitzen, Rhey?"

Rheya setzte sich sogleich in den Sessel, der dem Kamin gegenüberstand, so dass sie ihn im Blick hatte. Remus setzte sich links von ihr, so dass er sie rechts von sich und den Kamin links von sich hatte. Er schaute zum wiederholten Male auf seine Uhr und runzelte leicht die Stirn.

Naja, Sirius war noch nie der Pünktlichste gewesen...

Fast wie auf Kommando flackerten die Flammen des Kamins grün auf und eine hochgewachsene, schwarzhaarige Gestalt stolperte daraus hervor. Remus sprang sofort auf, um ihm gegebenenfalls aufzuhelfen, aber Sirius schüttelte die helfende Hand lächelnd ab.

"_So_ senil bin ich auch noch nicht, Rem. Habt ihr eine Kleiderbürste? Ich bin etwas rußig geworden, fürchte ich..." 

Remus reichte seinem Freund die Kleiderbürste, die auf dem Kaminsims lag und warf Rheya einen Blick zu. Sie war augenscheinlich von Sirius fasziniert.

Dieser hatte inzwischen seine Kleidung wieder relativ sauber gekriegt (dabei "Das ginge mit Magie viel schneller..." murmelnd) und schaute nun auf, direkt in das Gesicht Rheyas, die ihn mit leuchtenden Augen ansah.

Er lächelte. "Hallo! Ich bin Sirius, falls dir dein Bruder gesagt hat, wer kommt. Du bist doch Rheya, oder?"

Sie nickte enthusiastisch und streckte ihm über den Tisch hinweg die Hand hin, welche er galant ergriff und küsste. Rheya kicherte und Remus, der Sirius die Kleiderbürste, als er sie nicht mehr benötigte, sanft aus der Hand genommen und auf den Kaminsims zurückgelegt hatte, sagte nun gespielt entrüstet: "Und was ist mit mir?"

Sirius errötete geringfügig. "Aber doch nicht vor Rheya..." murmelte er.

Remus blickte leicht gequält in Richtung Himmel (bzw. Zimmerdecke). "Der Junge macht mich fertig!" Kurz entschlossen umarmte er Sirius, wenn dieser wirklich nicht auf diese naheliegendste Idee kam.

"So, und jetzt setz dich oder der Tee wird kalt.", sagte er dann kategorisch, woraufhin Sirius "Ja, Professor McGonagall" kicherte und seinem Befehl unverzüglich Folge leistete.

Rheya schaute immer faszinierter von einem Jungen zum anderen. Remus schien in Sirius' Gegenwart regelrecht aufzublühen. Nicht, dass er nicht auch mit ihr Scherze machte, aber irgendwie war es mit Sirius anders... 

Remus wurde plötzlich bewusst, dass sich Rheya ganz schön ausgegrenzt vorkommen musste und so bezog er sie lachend ins Gespräch ein, indem er darauf hinwies, dass sie den Kuchen fast ganz allein verziert habe. Sie bestritt das ganz energisch und meinte, er habe mindestens die Hälfte des Kunstwerkes geschaffen. Sirius lachte und sagte: "Eigentlich ist es mir egal, wer von euch es nun war, Hauptsache es schmeckt gut!"

Nun musste der Kuchen natürlich endlich probiert werden und fand allgemeinen Anklang. Alles in allem war es eine sehr lustige Teerunde.

Als sie alle ihren Hunger und Durst gestillt hatten, stellte sich natürlich die Frage, was man jetzt tun könnte. Sirius' Blick fiel durch die offene Tür auf das Klavier und seine Augen leuchteten auf.

"Darf ich?" wandte er sich an die zwei Geschwister. Rheya nickte begeistert und Remus eher verwundert. Sirius und Klavierspielen?

Dieser war schon ins Nebenzimmer gelaufen, dicht gefolgt von Rheya, welche ihm gerade half, den Klavierhocker seiner Größe anzupassen. Remus folgte ihnen und blieb in der Tür stehen.

Sirius sah die Noten durch und pfiff anerkennend durch die Zähne. "Chopin, hm? Nicht schlecht... Wer von euch ist denn der Klaviermensch?"

Remus zeigte lächelnd auf Rheya, die strahlend "Ich!" rief. Sirius grinste beiden zu und wandte sich dann wieder an Rheya. "Magst du Chopin?"

"Klar!"

"Na gut..."

Er schlug den Band auf, studierte die Noten eine Weile lang aufmerksam und entschied sich dann anscheinend für ein Stück. Bei all dem offenbarte er eine Ernsthaftigkeit, die Remus bisher nur selten bei ihm bemerkt hatte und die ihn, vielleicht teilweise wegen ihrer Seltenheit, sehr anzog.

Sirius lockerte kurz seine Finger und fing an zu spielen.

Meine Güte, der Junge ist richtig _gut_, dachte Remus erstaunt. Wann hat er das nur gelernt?

Rheya lauschte hingerissen und sah ebenso hingerissen zu dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen am Klavier, von dem alles Unernste abgefallen war und der dort, mit der Hingabe des Musikers, dem Instrument Töne entlockte, welche sie nicht für möglich gehalten hätte.

Als das Stück endete und sich Sirius das lange Haar aus der Stirn strich, wusste erstmal niemand etwas zu sagen.

Remus räusperte sich schließlich. "Das... das war wunderschön, Sirius." Rheya, noch zu ergriffen, konnte nur nicken.

Sirius lächelte, jetzt schon wieder ganz der Sirius, den Remus die meiste Zeit über zu Gesicht bekam. "Danke. Chopin ist aber auch schön..." sagte er, fast zärtlich in den Noten blätternd.

"Ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass du Klavier spielst."

"Oh, eigentlich spiel' ich auch eher Cembalo." meinte Sirius leichthin über die Schulter.

"_Cembalo?_"

"Das ist so ein Vorläufer des Klaviers, weißt du? Die Seiten werden mit Federkielen angeschlagen und –"

"Ich _weiß_, was ein Cembalo ist, Sirius. Es ist nur recht... ungewöhnlich."

"Ja, ich weiß. Wir haben eins zu Hause und Vater wollte unbedingt, dass ich lerne, darauf zu spielen... Naja, und die Klaviatur ist ja wie hier."

Jetzt wurde Remus auch klar, warum Sirius bisher nie etwas davon erzählt hatte. Er kam mit seinem Vater nicht besonders gut aus und vermied möglichst Gespräche über ihn. Mr Black senior war ziemlich reich und setzte hohe Erwartungen in seinen Sohn (wie es nun schien, nicht nur auf schulischem Gebiet), die dieser zwar erfüllte, aber nicht mit (wie er es Sirius zufolge ausdrücken würde) "dem nötigen Respekt". In gewisser Weise war er wie Mr Malfoy senior, und vielleicht sprach Siry deshalb so ungern über ihn.

Während Remus noch nachdachte, hatte sich Sirius erneut an Rheya gewandt, die sich zu ihm auf den Klavierhocker gesetzt hatte.

"Wie wär's mit ein wenig Bach?"

Begeistertes Nicken von Rheya und ihre atemlose Frage: "Die Toccata und Fuga d-moll?"

Sirius lachte. "Warum denken alle bei Bach nur an das? Aber na gut, es ist ja wirklich ein schönes Stück. Ich versuch mal mein Bestes, aber auf Orgel klingt's natürlich ganz anders."

Die bekannten und majestätischen Klänge füllten den Raum. Remus, der sich inzwischen auf Rheyas Schreibtischstuhl niedergelassen hatte, betrachtete das Profil seines Freundes, das so konzentriert und zugleich andächtig war wie er es lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte, und auch das Profil seiner kleinen Schwester, die ihn augenscheinlich schon zum Idol erhoben hatte.

Und wer hätte das nicht? fragte er sich, innerlich lächelnd. Auch ich bin ihm ja schon verfallen...

.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.

Als Rheyas und Remus' Eltern von der Arbeit kamen, saßen die drei immer noch in Rheyas Zimmer und spielten respektive hörten zu.

Leise traten sie dazu und lauschten dem Stück, das Rhey und Siry diesmal vierhändig spielten, bis zu Ende, um dann zu applaudieren, wodurch sie den dreien erst auffielen.

"Mami! Papi!" rief Rhey und stürzte glücklich auf sie zu. Ihr Vater wirbelte sie (wie auch Remus vorhin) herum, nahm sie dann aber auf den Arm und wandte sich seinem Sohn und dem inzwischen höflicherweise aufgestandenen Sirius zu.

"Mutti, Vati – Sirius Black. Sirius – meine Eltern.", stellte Remus lächelnd vor.

"Sehr erfreut, Sie kennenzulernen." sagte Sirius und lächelte charmant.

"Ebenfalls. Remus hat uns schon viel von Ihnen geschrieben und erzählt." sagte Remus' Mutter und reichte ihm die Hand, welche er, wie die ihrer Tochter mit einem Handkuss bedachte. Bei Mr Lupin begnügte er sich jedoch mit einem Händedruck.

Remus führte sie alle ins Wohnzimmer, wo er in einer Pause zwischen zwei Stücken den Tisch fürs Abendbrot gedeckt hatte.

Remus' Vater legte seinem Sohn einen Arm um die Schultern. "Mein großer Junge, wenn wir dich nicht hätten." Remus grinste. "Wie seid ihr nur ausgekommen, als ihr mich noch nicht hattet. Ich bitte übrigens zu Tisch, es ist nicht nur zur Ansicht gedeckt." 

.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.

Nach dem Abendbrot, bei dem sich alle ausgiebig unterhalten und gleichzeitig näher kennengelernt hatten, gingen Rheya und Remus zusammen noch ein wenig in den Garten, um die Sterne zu beobachten, was sie oft taten und gaben so ihren Eltern Gelegenheit, mit Sirius mal etwas andere Gesprächsthemen anzuschneiden.

Sirius wusste natürlich, dass Remus ein Werwolf war und Mrs und Mr Lupin wussten, dass er's wusste. Sonst hätten sie Remus ja niemals erlauben können, ihn über die Ferien einzuladen.

"Mr Black... wie sind Sie darauf gekommen, dass Remus..."

"Ein Werwolf ist? Naja, es war schon ziemlich auffällig, dass er jeden Monat für eine Nacht verschwunden war. Er fand zwar zuerst immer neue Ausreden, aber er sah immer so abgespannt danach aus und hatte überall Pflaster... James und ich fingen dann irgendwann an, die Termine zu notieren, wo Remus angeblich weg fuhr und kamen sehr bald darauf, dass es alle vier Wochen war. Naja, und ein Vergleich mit einem Mondkalender zeigte dann, dass die Zeiten genau zu Vollmond waren. Das Weitere ergab sich fast von selbst."

Remus' Mutter nickte nachdenklich. "Dumbledore hätte sich eigentlich denken können, dass es zumindest seinen Zimmerkameraden auffällt... Ich bin wirklich sehr froh, dass Sie beide Remus trotzdem nicht im Stich gelassen haben."

"Das war selbstverständlich." sagte Sirius bestimmt. Sein Gesicht bekam einen weichen Zug, als er weitersprach. "Remus ist so zerbrechlich... er versuchte immer, sehr stark zu sein, aber die Vollmondnächte haben ihn doch mehr mitgenommen, als gut für ihn war. Es war das einzig Richtige, ihm soviel Rückhalt zu geben, wie nur möglich. Er hatte es wirklich bitter nötig."

Remus' Vater nickte nun auch. "Er hatte fast gar keine Freunde, bevor er nach Hogwarts kam. Vielleicht ist das auch teilweise unsere Schuld – wir wollten ihm weitere Enttäuschung ersparen, von Freunden verlassen zu werden, wenn sie es herausfanden – das ist schon einmal passiert – und haben ihn deshalb die meiste Zeit zu Hause gelassen. Und dann waren da natürlich noch diese schrecklichen Ministeriumsbestimmungen..." seine Stimme klang bei den letzten Worten ziemlich verbittert und seine Frau legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf den Arm.

"Inzwischen haben sie ja die Regeln etwas gelockert..." sagte sie sanft.

"Aber sie betrachten Remus immer noch als gefährliches Monster." 

Sirius nickte energisch. "Es ist schrecklich – auch alle offiziellen Bücher zum Thema Werwölfe stempeln sie als unberechenbar und blutrünstig ab. Ich habe in der gesamten Bibliothek von Hogwarts nicht ein Buch gefunden, das etwas Nettes über Werwölfe zu sagen gehabt hätte, oder wenigstens etwas Verständnisvolles."

Froh, endlich jemand kennengelernt zu haben, der ihre Sorgen in Bezug auf Remus teilte, unterhielten sich Mrs und Mr Lupin noch eine ganze Weile sehr angeregt mit Sirius.

Viel später trat das Thema ihrer Gespräche ein und sagte ruhig, er habe Rheya ins Bett gebracht, wodurch die drei sich bis eben Unterhaltenden erst einmal merkten, wie spät es war.

"Oh, danke Remus, das hätten wir fast vergessen. Waren die Sterne gut zu sehen?"

"Mhm, es war sehr klar. Ich hab ihr den Großen Hund gezeigt." fügte er mit einem Seitenblick auf Sirius hinzu, welcher still lächelte.

Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile, aber dann meinte Remus, er sei jetzt doch ziemlich müde und Sirius stimmte dem zu, so dass sie sich verabschiedeten und nach oben gingen (es war vereinbart worden, dass Sirius mit in Remus' Zimmer schlafen würde).

Mrs Lupin sah ihren Mann lächelnd an. "Wir können wirklich sehr glücklich sein, dass unser Sohn so gute Freunde in Hogwarts gefunden hat."

"Da hast du wirklich Recht, meine Liebe. Wie wär's mit etwas mehr Wein?"

.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.

"Du hast ein hübsches Zimmer, Rem." 

Remus lächelte. "Danke. Wir haben ein Feldbett für dich aufgestellt..."

"Ich glaube kaum, dass es viel Verwendung finden wird.", grinste Sirius und gab Remus einen Kuss auf die Wange. Dieser entzog sich ihm aber geschickt und meinte gespielt streng: "Erst die Hygiene, junger Mann. Du hast dir noch nicht mal die Zähne geputzt!"

"Nein, wie _konnte_ ich das nur vergessen! Hm... wo hat Igor denn nun wieder die Waschtasche hingepackt?"

"Igor?"

"Unser ... naja, unser Igor halt. Sowas wie ein Mädchen für alles." erklärte Sirius geistesabwesend, während er in dem eher kleinen Handkoffer kramte (er war natürlich innen magisch vergrößert).

"Ah, hier. Wer als letzter im Bad ist, ist ein Slytherin!"

Dieser schrecklichen Zukunft wollte Remus natürlich entgehen und so rannte er so schnell er konnte seinem Freund hinterher. Er hatte Glück, denn Sirius, der sich ja bei den Lupins denkbar schlechter auskannte als Remus, öffnete gerade vorsichtig eine Tür auf der anderen Seite des Flures (die Tür zum Elternschlafzimmer, nebenbei bemerkt). Remus legte ihm lachend eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Nicht ganz, Siry. Diese hier.", fügte er hinzu und ging hinüber zur richtigen Tür.

Als er eintrat, bemerkte er über die Schulter: "Übrigens bist du jetzt laut deiner eigenen Aussage ein Slytherin. Also müsste ich dich eigentlich rausschmeißen..."

Sirius setzte eine dozierende Miene auf. "Junger Lupin, du musst noch sehr viel über die Toleranz unseren armen minderbemittelten Mitzauberern gegenüber lernen. Was können sie dafür, dass sie nur Slytherin geworden sind?"

"Und das von dem Jungen, der es für eine tolle Idee hielt, den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum rot-gold umzudekorieren."

"Naja, ich wollte sie auch mal an dem erhebenden Gefühl teilhaben lassen, ein Gryff zu sein. Weiß gar nicht, warum sich McGonagall so aufgeregt hat, hätte sie doch eigentlich freuen müssen..."

Remus hielt es nicht für nötig, darauf zu antworten und fing lieber endlich an, sich die Zähne zu putzen. Sirius tat es ihm nach und bald darauf waren die beiden der Ansicht, dass der Hygiene nun genug Zeit gewidmet worden sei, so dass man zum vergnüglichen Teil des Abends übergehen könne.

Später, sehr viel später, als sie beide schon kurz vorm Einschlafen waren und dicht aneinandergekuschtelt in Remus' Bett lagen, murmelte Sirius leise: "Das war der beste Ferientag in meiner ganzen Schulzeit. Hab ich dir schon gesagt, dass ich dich liebe?"

"Oft. Aber sag's ruhig nochmal."

"Ich liebe dich, Remus."

"Ich liebe dich auch. Schlaf schön, Siry."

"Du auch."

Der Mond schien auf die Gesichter der zwei Jungen und wenn man genau hinsah, konnte man glauben er lächelte.

.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.

Schön, hm?

^^

Nun also die ganzen Credits. 

Natürlich an Frau R., welcher all dies gehört (außer Remus' Familie), an FairyTale, von welcher ich die Idee habe, Remus nicht als Einzelkind zu sehen, und an Herrn Stanilaw (wobei ein Querstrich durch das l gezogen ist, gab's nur auf der Tastatur nicht) Lem, speziell für den sehr schönen und sehr traurigen Roman Solaris. Oder auch an den Verfilmer davon, denn im Original heißt das Mädchen Harey, im Film jedoch Rheya, welcher Name mir als Inspiration diente. 

Des weiteren Credits an meine liebe Schwester und ihre Geschichte "Das hat ein Nachspiel, Sirius treibt es zu weit", desgleichen an den "Club der toten Dichter", dessen Autor mir aber leider entfallen ist. Wenn ihr's kennt, werdet ihr schon wissen, wofür. 

Noch mehr Credits an Terry Pratchett, für Igor und auch den Handkoffer, der an Truhe angelehnt ist.

Und nochmals Credits an alle Zeichnerinnen und Zeichner von Remus/Sirius-Bildern, denn von einigen solcher wurde ich überhaupt erst auf die Idee gebracht, die zwei könnten ein Paar sein.

Ich hoffe, euch hat dieser Tag im Leben gefallen und wenn, dann teilt es mir doch mit. Eine Review hat noch niemand geschadet.

^^

Die Auri


	4. Harry Potters

Wie's aussieht, werden doch die meisten Kapitel von mir geliefert werden...

Nun ja.

Spoiler (d.h., das solltet ihr besser vor diesem Kapitel gelesen haben): Band drei und vier.

Allgemein: Dies ist ein Alternatives Universum, das sich vor allem dadurch auszeichnet, dass es keinen Voldemort und keine verräterischen Individuen wie Wurmschwanz gibt. Auch die Schlechtigkeit von Leuten wie Malfoy oder Snape (obwohl der ja genau genommen doch etwas gut ist) reduziert sich auf ihre Arroganz "Halbblütern" und Muggeln gegenüber.

Daraus folgt: Lily und James leben noch und leben mit ihrem Harrykind in Frieden und Eintracht.

Was nicht zwingend daraus folgt, aber einfach mal so ist: Remus und Sirius wohnen im Nachbarhaus der Potters, sind Harrys Paten, ineinander verliebt (obwohl es keine ausführliche Beschreibung davon geben wird) und von Beruf Schriftsteller, weshalb sie zu Hause arbeiten und nebenbei auf Harry aufpassen können, wenn Ehepaar Potter seiner Arbeit nachgeht. Kurz gesagt, ist es wie in der Geschichte Urlaub.

Soviel zu den allgemeinen Erklärungen, der Rest wird hoffentlich in der Story ersichtlich.

Zu den Bezeichnungen: An manchen Stellen hab ich die Original-Namen und Begriffe verwendet, weil sie meiner Meinung nach besser klingen. Für alle, die's nur auf deutsch gelesen haben sollten: Herumtreiber = Marauder, Tatze = Padfoot, Krone = Prongs und Utz = Newt. 

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren, die in HP-Büchern schon mal aufgetaucht sind, gehören Frau Rowling, alle anderen Enisha und mir.

Für andere Dinge werden am Schluss Credits verteilt, sonst wäre die Spannung weg.

Es wäre bestimmt sehr aufschlussreich, die erwähnten Lieder beim Lesen zu hören, aber es ist nicht zwingend erforderlich.

Zum Thema Harrys Ausprache: Ich hatte leider kein Studienobjekt im richtigen Alter zur Verfügung, aber ich hoffe, es wirkt glaubwürdig.

Da es hiermit eh kein Geld zu verdienen gibt, habe ich das auch nicht vor.

Grund hierfür: Psychologisch ausgedrückt die kreative Verarbeitung der durch Band V verursachten Traumata. ^_~

Viel Vergnügen!

Auri

.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.

Ein Tag im Leben

Harry Potters

.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.

"Jungs? Seid ihr wach?"

Die Frauenstimme war laut genug, um von schon Erwachten gehört zu werden, jedoch zu sanft, um noch Schlafende aufzuwecken. Lily Potter erwartete eigentlich gar keine Antwort – Remus und Sirius waren erwiesenermaßen Langschläfer – und war deshalb um so erstaunter, als nahezu sofort die Schlafzimmertür geöffnet wurde und ein recht zerzaust aussehender Sirius heraus spazierte, der gerade versuchte, sein langes Haar mit einer Bürste zu bändigen.

"Morgen, Lils. Denkst du, wir sind Murmeltiere, an einem solch be_sond_eren Tag auszuschlafen?"

Die Pathetik in seiner Stimme klang (wie nicht anders zu erwarten) leicht ironisch. Inzwischen hatte er es aufgegeben, sein Haar auf herkömmliche Art in Ordnung zu bringen und erledigte dies statt dessen mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes. Hinter ihm öffnete sich die Tür erneut und Remus Lupin gesellte sich hinzu. Er war ebenfalls gerade mit seiner Frisur beschäftigt und hatte ein Haargummi zwischen den Zähnen.

"Morgn allerscheits. Irgenwelsche Intereschen an Früstück?" 

"Danke, wir hatten schon. Wir wollten uns eigentlich nur von euch verabschieden."

"Wo hast du denn deinen dich liebenden Gatten und dein reizendes Kind gelassen?", fragte Sirius, während sie die Treppe hinabgingen. Lily wies mit dem Kopf in Richtung Küche, wo sie dann auch James an Remus' und Sirius' Tisch sitzend fanden, den augenscheinlich noch nicht ganz wachen Harry auf dem Schoß und den Tagepropheten studierend. Er wandte sich beim Geräusch der Schritte um und grinste den Hereinkommenden zu.

"Auch schon wach? Doch nicht extra wegen uns."

"Nein, weil man sonst keine frischen Brötchen mehr bekommt.", sagte Remus, inzwischen mit Pferdeschwanz, und nahm seinem Freund das dreijährige Kind aus dem Arm.

"Du hast vielleicht Rabeneltern, die dich zu so einer nachtschlafenen Zeit aus dem Bett holen, nur weil sie zu einer Konfe_renz_ müssen", murmelte er, während er Harry eine Strähne aus der Stirn strich.

"Hey, ja? Das ist harte Arbeit, falls euch das was sagt", meinte Lily gespielt entrüstet. 

"Aber sicher. Übernehmt euch nur nicht", grinste Sirius und warf einen Blick auf die Küchenuhr. "Sollt ihr nicht um halb neun da sein?"

James nickte und stand auf. "Passt mir schön auf Harry auf und stellt nicht zuviel Blödsinn an. Damit meine ich dich, Sirius Black."

"Mr Prongs, wir hatten da doch mal eine Abmachung. Du schreibst mir nicht vor, was ich zu lassen hab und ich erzähle Lily nichts von deinen –" Der Rest war unverständlich, da James ihm eine Hand vor den Mund gehalten hatte.

Lily wandte sich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zu ihrem Mann, doch dieser lächelte nur unschuldig, was allerdings bei einem ehemaligen Marauder wie ihm nicht besonders glaubwürdig wirkte. "Du möchstest es gar nicht wissen, Liebste. Übrigens hat Freund Black hier richtig beobachtet, dass die Zeit des Abschieds gekommen ist. Guten Tag, die Herren." Er beugte sich zu Harry und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Sei lieb zu deinen Patenonkeln, Fratz." Harry nickte nur müde.

Lily gab ihrem Kind einen Kuss auf die andere Wange und beschränkte sich auf ein "Viel Vergnügen".

Dann nickten die zwei den jungen Männern noch einmal lächend zu, fassten sich an den Händen und disapparierten.

"Tja", meinte Sirius. "Soviel dazu."

"Ich glaube, ich bring den Kleinen nochmal ins Bett. Holst du Brötchen?", fragte Remus.

"Für dich doch immer", erwiderte Sirius lächelnd und schnappte sich den Brötchenbeutel, während sein Freund mit ihrem Patenkind die Treppe hinaufstieg.

Harry hatte auch in ihrem Haus ein eigenes Zimmer, dessen Platz größtenteils von Spielsachen eingenommen wurde.

Normalerweise ließen Lily und James Harry früh so lange er wollte schlafen, während sie zur Arbeit gingen – sie arbeiteten in der Patentabteilung des Ministeriums, Spezialgebiet Magische Spielsachen. Diese Arbeit erwies sich nicht nur als äußerst interessant und erfüllend, sondern auch als sehr hilfreich an Weihnachten und zu Harrys Geburtstag. Sie hatten sich noch nie Sorgen um ein originelles Geschenk machen müssen.

Sirius und Remus, die zusammen Romane verfassten, deren Protagonisten überdurchschnittlich häufig Werwölfe waren (die sogenannten Black-Lupin-Werwolfromane), passten bereitwillig auf Harry auf, bis die Potters zur Mittagspause bzw. am Abend nach Hause kamen oder auch mal, wenn sie ausgehen wollten.

Heute waren Lily und James jedoch zu einem internationalen Wochenendseminar eingeladen, an dem Zauberspielzeugexperten aus ganz Europa teilnahmen, so dass sie Harry zum ersten Mal für mehr als ein paar Stunden in der Obhut ihrer Freunde ließen.

Inzwischen hatte Remus sein Patenkind auf dessen Bettchen gelegt und zugedeckt. Harrys Eltern hatten sich gar nicht erst die Mühe gemacht, sein Nachthemd mit "richtiger" Kleidung zu vertauschen, schließlich kannten sie ihre kleine Schlafmütze.

Nach einem letzten Blick auf das friedlich schlummernde Kind ging Remus nach unten, um Tee zu kochen.

.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.

Den Vormittag verbrachten Sirius und Harry mit Spielen, die typisch für Sirius waren, wie Remus es ausgedrückt hätte (Sirius hatte Harry schon im Alter von ein paar Wochen zum Leidwesen seiner Mutter das schöne Spiel "Wir werfen den Harry hoch in die Luft, bis er quietscht" beigebracht und ihm, weil er dabei, wild mit den pummeligen Fäustchen rudernd und vor Vergnügen tatsächlich quietschend, regelmäßig rot anlief, den Spitznamen "mein kleiner Quaffle" gegeben, was Lily überhaupt nicht gefallen hatte) während er selbst an ihrem neuesten Buch arbeitete, "damit es überhaupt noch mal fertig wird". 

Sie hatten mit dem bei beiden sehr beliebten Spiel "Onkel Sirius ist ein Pferd/Löwe/Drache/Tier" angefangen und Sirius war mit dem jauchzenden Harry auf dem Rücken bestimmt durch das halbe Haus gekrabbelt und hatte dabei die unterschiedlichsten Tierlaute von sich gegeben, bevor ihm die Knie weh taten und er sich lieber in einen Hund verwandelte, was von Harry mit Begeisterung aufgenommen wurde, denn "Pahfoo" konnte viel schneller durchs Haus rennen als Sirius.

Der große schwarze Hund mit seinem strahlenden Reiter kam auch wiederholt durch das Arbeitszimmer gerannt, was Remus weitestgehend ignorierte.

Nach ungefähr einer halben Stunde schienen beide dieses Spieles müde zu sein und Sirius begann statt dessen, den Zauberkünstler zu spielen. Die Vorführung fand im Wohnzimmer statt, das an das Arbeitszimmer grenzte, so dass Remus zumindest akustisch teilhaftig werden konnte. Harry genoss es offenkundig sehr. 

Remus lächelte, während er schrieb. Es mochte zwar keine besonders "hohe" Magie von Nöten sein, um wirbelnde Feuerräder erscheinen oder ihre Buchstützen (es waren Jugendstil-Skulpturen, die junge Frauen in fließenden Gewändern darstellten) mitten in der Luft ein Ballett aufführen zu lassen, aber es versetzte ihr Patenkind immer wieder in Entzücken, und das war mindestens ebensoviel wert.

Während also Sirius sich also alle Mühe gab, Harry zu unterhalten und Remus die Handlung von "Glitzern im Mondlicht" ausfeilte, verging der Vormittag wie im Fluge. 

Remus hätte auch noch lange weiterschreiben können, er hatte grade eine kreative Phase, als ein ihm wohlbekannter Kopf zur Tür hereinschaute. 

"Rem? Wollen wir dann mal Mittag machen?"

"Mittag!", wiederholte ein weiterer Kopf, der sehr viel weiter unten im Türspalt aufgetaucht war und glücklich zu seinen Paten aufschaute.

Remus lächelte und stand auf. Er nahm Harry hoch und wandte sich mit gespielt strengem Gesicht an Sirius.

"Du hast da was verwechselt, mein Süßer. _Ich_ mache Mittag. _Du_ hälst dich schön aus meiner Küche raus. Capisce?"

Sirius salutierte grinsend. "Zu Befehl, Matadore." Dann nahm er ihm Harry ab. "Komm, Kind, wenn uns der Remus nicht an seinen kulinarischen Künsten teilnehmen lassen will, wenden wir uns den musischen zu."

Harry verstand wahrscheinlich kein Wort davon, freute sich aber trotzdem. Er freute sich ziemlich oft, wenn er bei Remus und Sirius war.

Während letzterer mit Harry auf dem Arm auf das Musikzimmer zusteuerte, ging Remus in den Raum gleich daneben: Die Küche.

Dort sah er erst einmal in den diversen Schränken nach, was sie noch für Vorräte hatten. Dann ging er hinüber ins Musikzimmer, wo Sirius mit dem andächtig lauschendem Harry auf dem Schoß am Flügel saß und Chopin spielte. Remus wartete, bis der Satz zu Ende war und trat dann zu den beiden.

"Was möchtet ihr denn gerne essen?"

"Spahgel!", krähte Harry fröhlich. Remus zog ein bedauerndes Gesicht.

"Tut mir leid, Fratz, aber es ist noch keine Spargelzeit. Wie wär's mit Blumenkohl statt dessen?"

Harry nickte begeistert. Sirius fragte: "Haben wir noch Schnitzel?"

"Aber sicher, mein Hase. Du bekommst Schnitzel bis zum Abwinken."

"Und Sauce Hollandaise?"

"Du willst mir doch nicht unterstellen, ich würde jemals den Frevel begehen, Blumenkohl ohne zu kochen?"

Sirius lachte. "Na dann: Frohes Schaffen!"

"Ich danke."

Als Remus wieder in der Küche war, hörte er, dass Sirius offensichtlich zu populärer Musik übergegangen war. Zur Zeit sang er gerade "Don't ever change" und begleitete sich dazu selbst. Wie Remus lächelnd feststellte, hatte er den Text etwas angepasst.

__

"I love you, when you're happy,

I love you, when you're blue,

I love you, when you're mad at me,

So how can I get tired of you?

There's lots of other boys I've seen, 

They know how to treat guys mean,

But you would rather die, than ever hurt me.

So please don't ever change.

No, don't you ever change.

Just promise me you'll always gonna be

As sweet as you are."

"Schon versprochen!", rief Remus hinüber, was mit zweistimmigem Lachen beantwortet wurde. Während er die Sauce rührte und die Schnitzel sich selbstständig wendeten, sang Sirius eine stark abgewandelte Version von "Venus in blue jeans".

"_My Remus in blue jeans,_

Raphaello with a ponytail,

He's a walking talking work of art,

He's the boy who stole my heart.

My Remus in blue jeans

Is the one and only I adore,

He's my very special angel, too

A fairy tale come true.

They say there's seven wonders in the world,

But what they say is out of date.

There's more than seven wonders in the world,

I've just met number eight!

My Remus in blue jeans

Is everything I hope he'd be,

A teenage god sent from above

And he belongs to me!"

"Ich bin aber weder Teenager, noch hab ich Blue Jeans!", rief Remus, während er mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes den Tisch deckte.

"Dann müssen wir dir halt welche kaufen!", rief Sirius zurück und kam, angelockt von den köstlichen Gerüchen, die aus der Küche drangen, herüber, Harry im Schlepptau.

"Ich glaub nicht, dass mir das stehen würde", antwortete Remus lächelnd, während er die Töpfe und die Pfanne zum Tisch dirigierte.

"Dir steht _alles_."

"Charmeur. Habt ihr euch die Pfötchen gewaschen, ihr zwei Musikanten?"

Nachdem das erledigt war, setzten die drei sich endlich nieder und genossen das vorzügliche Essen.

Sirius lobte die Kochkünste seines Freundes in den höchsten Tönen und Harry, der davon nur die Hälfte (aber zumindest die Absicht) verstand, nickte vehement dazu. Er saß auf einem magisch seiner Größe angepasstem Stuhl, denn für das Babystühlchen war er schon zu groß und für einen Kissenstapel zu zappelig.

Nach dem Mittagessen bestand Remus darauf, dass Harry Mittagsruhe hielt.

"Keine Widerrede, Fratz. Du bist den ganzen Morgen herumgetollt, du brauchst jetzt Schlaf."

"Ich will aba nich'!"

"Erstens heißt es möchte bitte und zweitens tut das nichts zur Sache."

"Wohl! Ongel Sirius!", quengelte Harry und hängte sich an das Hosenbein seines schwarzhaarigen Paten.

"Ach lass ihn doch, wenn er noch nicht müde ist..."

"Sirius! Du bist total unpädagogisch. Kinder in Harrys Alter brauchen nun mal Mittagsschlaf und basta." Damit nahm er sein protestierendes Patenkind kurzerhand am Schlafittchen und trug es die Treppe hinauf.

"Kind, jetzt strampel nicht so rum oder ich muss dich mit Petrificus Totalis belegen." Harry hörte auf, um sich zu treten und zu schlagen (was sowieso ziemlich nutzlos gewesen war), beschwerte sich aber trotzdem lautstark über diese Ungerechtigkeit.

"Ihr müss' au' nie mittagsschlaf'n!"

"Das wäre eigentlich gar keine so schlechte Idee", murmelte Remus mit einem Blick auf Sirius, der ihnen skeptischen Gesichtes die Treppe hinauf gefolgt war und nun, da sie in Harrys Zimmer angelangt waren, im Türrahmen lehnte und immer noch skeptisch zuschaute, wie Remus ihr Patenkind in sein Bett verfrachtete. Bei dieser Bemerkung huschte jedoch ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht.

"Möchtest du noch ein Märchen zum Einschlafen, Fratz?", fragte Remus nun.

"Nein! Ich will gah nich' schlaf'n!"

"Ich rufe gleich Onkel Severus, der braut dir dann einen Schlaftrank, mit dem du vor Montag nicht wieder aufwachst." 

"Jetzt erschreck doch das arme Kind nicht so", sagte Sirius, löste sich vom Türrahmen, kam herüber und setzte sich neben Remus an Harrys Bett. "Sollen wir dir was mit den Handpuppen vorspielen?", fragte er den Jungen freundlich.

Harrys finstere Miene hellte sich auf. Den Handpuppen konnte er nie widerstehen. "Oh, ja", sagte er leise mit leuchtenden Augen.

Remus lächelte Sirius dankbar zu und holte das Puppentheater mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes aus der Ecke, in der es verstaut war, an Harrys Bett. 

Die beiden jungen Männer setzten sich im Schneidersitz auf das Fußende des Bettes – Harry war sowieso zu klein, um den ganzen Platz einzunehmen – und stellten die Bühne aus dünnem Holz zwischen sich und Harry auf.

"Handpuppen" war eigentlich ein nicht ganz zutreffendes Wort. Genaugenommen waren es magisch belebte und mit dem Talent der Sprache ausgestattete Figuren, die von Remus' und Sirius' Zauberstäben dirigiert wurden.

Es gab eine ziemlich große Auswahl davon. Natürlich waren da das Kaschperle, Gretel und das Krokodil, das Harry besonders liebte, aber es gab auch einen kleinen Professor Dumbledore, einen Mini-Snape und ebenso kleinen Malfoy sowie seine Eltern und Paten jeweils einmal in ihrer menschlichen und, soweit vorhanden, in ihrer animalischen Form und noch viele mehr.

Am Anfang stand die kleine Snape-Figur allein auf der Bühne, mit einer bizarr geformten Flasche dampfenden Inhalts in der Hand.

"Haha! Nun habe ich endlich einen Trank gebraut, der mir alles Verborgene enthüllt! Jetzt kann ich mich in Professor Dumbledores Büro schleichen und endlich rauskriegen, was es mit diesem schrecklichen Remus Lupin auf sich hat!", piepste der kleine Snape enthusiatisch.

Doch als er sich gerade zum Gehen (oder besser gesagt Davonschleichen) wandte, kam ein – für die Bühnenverhältnisse – großer schwarzer Hund um die Ecke gefegt und stieß Snape um. Dabei verschüttete dieser jedoch den Inhalt seiner Flasche auf den Hund, der sich daraufhin in eine Miniatur von Sirius verwandelte, die ziemlich erschrocken dreinschaute.

"A_-ha_! Das ist also dein dunkles Geheimnis, du böser Bube! Ich werde sofort zu Professor Dumbledore gehen und ihm davon berichten!", sagte die Snape-Figur, triumphierend die kleinen Fäustchen schüttlend.

"Petze!", rief Harry empört und warf seinen Teddy nach Snape, der schon halb aufgestanden war und prompt wieder hinpurzelte.

"Au, au! Wer wagt es, mich, den Fast-schon-Meister der Zaubertränke mit ordinären übergroßen Kuscheltieren zu bewerfen? Immerhin bin ich Ver_trau_ensschüler! Professor _Dumbledore_! Zu Hilfe!"

Die weißbärtige und gütig blickende Figur von Professor Dumbledore kam auf die Bühne und zwinkterte Harry zu, bevor sie sich an Snape wandte, der sich inzwischen aufgerappelt hatte. Sirius saß mit verschränkten Armen auf dem Rand der Bühne und baumelte mit den Beinen. 

"Nun, mein lieber Severus, was ist denn schon wieder los?", fragte die Dumbledore-Figur mit einer für eine Puppe recht sonoren Stimme.

"Der da hat mich angestoßen und dann hat sich rausgestellt, dass er in Wahrheit ein Hund... ich meine, dass der Hund in Wahrheit... äh... und dann kam auf einmal ein riesiger Teddybär angeflogen ... und dann..."

"Aah so. Vielleicht sollten wir besser mal Madam Pomfrey rufen, meinst du nicht? Von deinem Sturz scheinst du eine böse Gehirnerschütterung bekommen zu haben."

"_Nein_!", quietschte Snape, doch Professor Dumbledore hatte schon nach der Krankenschwester gerufen. Sirius schaute sich inzwischen die Geschehnisse auf der Bühne belustigt an. Madam Pomfrey kam, mit adretter weißer Schürze und einer Spritze, die im Vergleich zu der Größe der Figuren geradezu riesig war, auf die Bühne und schnappte sich den verzweifelten Severus.

"Jetzt geben wir dir erstmal eine schöne Beruhigungsspritze, mein Lieber, und dann ... mal sehen, vielleicht machen wir dir auch noch einen ordentlichen Einlauf, wäre das nicht nett?"

"_Nein! Hiiiillllfffeeeee!_", quiekste Snape offensichtlich entsetzt und strampelte wie verrückt, als sie ihn resolut hinter sich von der Bühne schleifte, was jedoch nichts nützte.

Langsam wurden seine Schreie leiser, und dann verstummten sie völlig. Nun wandte sich Professor Dumbledore an Sirius, der inzwischen wieder aufgestanden war.

"Und was hast du mir dazu zu sagen, Sirius?"

"Tja, ich weiß auch nicht, wie Snape auf so abstruse Anschuldigungen kommt", antwortete der Junge unschuldig lächelnd. "Er muss wirklich böse gestürzt sein, der Arme. Ich kam ganz zufällig vorbei, als es passierte und dann begann er auch schon, mich anzuschreien."

"Soso. Nun, am besten gehst du jetzt wieder in dein Körbchen im Gryffindorturm, mein Junge."

Die Sirius-Figur salutierte und stapfte von der Bühne.

Dumbledore lächelte ihm nach, zückte dann seinen Mini-Zauberstab und ließ damit Harrys Teddy, der hinter die Bühne gefallen war, wieder zu seinem Eigentümer zurück schweben.

"Und gewisse kleine Jungen sollten nach all dieser Aufregung besser etwas schlafen", meinte er zwinkernd und verschwand mit einer letzten Verbeugung hinter dem Vorhang.

Harry klatschte begeistert Beifall und erhob keinerlei weitere Einwände gegen den Mittagsschlaf.

"Es geht doch nichts über eine natürliche Autorität wie unseren Albus", lächelte Remus, als er leise die Kinderzimmertür hinter ihnen schloss. "Und du kommst jetzt mit, mein Hase."

.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.

Eigentlich hatten Remus und Sirius ausgemacht, dass Harry den Nachmittag mit seinem braunhaarigen Paten verbringen sollte, während sich Sirius um das Manuskript kümmerte. Nun ja, genau genommen hatte Remus das festgelegt und Sirius hatte sich gehütet, Einwände zu erheben.

Deshalb saß Harry jetzt mit Remus im Wohnzimmer und malte, während ihm sein Pate Cinderella erzählte. (a/n: Eigentlich wollte ich ja irländische Feenmärchen nehmen, aber Vati, der es wisen muss, sagte mir, dass die zu kompliziert für Dreijährige seien. Deshalb nun Cinderella, was ja bekanntermaßen die englische Version unseres Aschenputtels ist. Und nein, es ist keine Erfindung des Zeichenstudios Disney, auch wenn diese es "verdisneyt" haben. :)

"Schau, die gute Fee!", sagte er gerade und hielt ein Blatt Papier hoch, auf dem eine unbeholfen gezeichnete Gestalt in einem langen Kleid zu sehen war. Augenscheinlich hatte sich Harry große Mühe gegeben, das Gesicht freundlich zu gestalten, denn die Fee lachte von einem Ohr bis zum anderen.

"Das ist aber hübsch, mein Spatz. Magst du auch mal Cinderella in ihrem schönen Ballkleid malen?"

Harry nickte eifrig und nahm ein neues Blatt Papier. Remus fuhr im Erzählen fort.

Nach einer Weile steckte Sirius seinen Kopf aus dem angrenzenden Arbeitszimmer herein und fragte Remus nach irgendeinem belanglosem Detail in der Figurenkonstellation. Remus antwortete ihm lächelnd und Harry zeigte ihm voll Freude seine inzwischen noch gewachsene Bildergalerie, die schon die Fee, Cinderella, den Prinzen und die Kürbiskutsche enthielt.

"Meine Güte, du wirst ja ein richtiger kleiner Künstler, Harrykind", sagte Sirius bewundernd, was Harry aufrichtig freute. Doch bevor er sich zu ihnen setzten konnte (was er augenscheinlich vorgehabt hatte) warf ihm Remus einen Professor-McGonagall-Blick zu, was den schwarzhaarigen jungen Mann veranlasste, wieder zurück ins Arbeitszimmer zu spazieren.

Sirius kam, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, mit sich erhöhender Frequenzität immer wieder hereingeschneit. (a/n: Auf deutsch: Die Abstände zwischen seinen Besuchen wurden immer kürzer.)

Harry amüsierte sich über die vielfältigen Gründe, die er vorschob, auch wenn er vielleicht noch nicht ganz die Bedeutung des Wortes "Ausrede" verstehen mochte.

Schließlich wurde es Remus zu viel. Er überließ Harry seinen Malstiften und schob Sirius hinüber ins Arbeitszimmer, wo er die Tür hinter ihnen schloss. Man sollte sich nicht vor Kindern streiten, wenn es sich vermeiden ließ.

"Jetzt hör mir mal zu, Süßer. Das Buch muss in exakt zwei Monaten druckreif sein und wir haben noch nicht mal die Handlung fertig. Ich weiß, dass du lieber den ganzen Tag mit Harry rumtollen würdest, aber man kann eben nicht alles haben. Also sei ein lieber Junge und verwende deine Kreativität auf den Plot statt auf Ausreden."

"Es ist aber langweilig", murrte Sirius, der sich auf die Kante ihres Schreibtisches gesetzt hatte und auf die Füße seines mit verschränkten Armen vor ihm stehenden Remus schaute.

"Junge, du bist so undiszipliniert, dass man sich fragt, wie du jemals so viele Newts gekriegt hast. Pass auf, stell dir vor, dies hier wäre Nachsitzen mit Prof. McGee –"

"Genau so kommt's mir auch vor!"

"Das zum Beispiel hätte Gryffindor schon wieder zwanzig Punkte gekostet. Da könntest du auch nicht so einfach rausspazieren. Ach, ich hab eine Idee." Damit richtete er seinen Zauberstab in Richtung Zimmerdecke und sagte: "Accio McGonagall-Figur." Nach einer kleinen Weile kam eine knapp zwanzig Zentimeter große Figur durch die sich selbstständig öffnende Tür geschwebt. Remus pflückte sie vorsichtig aus der Luft und stellte sie auf den Schreibtisch. 

"Wenn Sie so freundlich wären, auf diesen Kandidaten aufzupassen", sagte er zur Mini-McGonagall, die er mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes wieder zum relativ selbstständigem Leben erweckt hatte.

Die Figur nickte und wandte sich mit etwas hoher aber nichtsdestotrotz autoritärer Stimme an Sirius.

"Jetzt setz dich da hin und arbeite, Sirius Black, oder ich muss _Maß_nahmen ergreifen!"

Remus quittierte das Stöhnen seines Freundes mit einem aufmunterndem Lächeln und begab sich wieder ins Nebenzimmer zu seinem Patenkind.

.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.

Der Nachmittag velief viel ruhiger als der Vormittag. Nachdem er noch mehrere Märchen erzählt und Harry stillvergnügt vor sich hingemalt hatte, schlug Remus vor, etwas zu basteln, was sein Patenkind entzückte.

"Woll'n wir dem ahmen Ongel Sirius was basteln? Er muss da in sein' Ahbeitszimmer sitz'n wie Rapunzel in ihr'n Turm."

Remus verbiss sich nur mühsam ein Lachen angesichts Harrys kindlichem Mitleid. "Das ist aber lieb von dir. Was hälst du davon, wenn du ihm ein kleines Tier bastelst, dass wir dann mit ein bisschen Magie zum Leben erwecken?"

Begeistert machte sich der Junge an die Arbeit und malte erst einmal drauf los.

"Schau, das is' ein Drache, mit gaaanz viel'n Zähn'n, aber in Wahheit isser ganz lieb, weil er nähmich

gah keine Prinzessin'n friss', sondern nur Gummibärch'n un' darum sin' seine Zähne auch so rund. Un' er hat ein' gaaanz lang'n Schubbenschwanz, damit kanner immer über'n Boden schrubben, schau so. Un' er is ganz dolle grün, weil er nämich nur die grün'n Gummibärch'n friss'."

"Soso. Möchtest du ihn ausschneiden?"

Harry nickte und Remus gab ihm seine kleine Bastelschere, die (wozu kann man sonst zaubern) mit einem kleinen Spruch belegt war, so dass sie erstens nicht so oft danebenschnitt und zweitens Harry nicht verletzen konnte.

Als Harry den Drachen ausgeschnitten hatte, sah er Remus erwartungsvoll an. Dieser zückte seinen Zauberstab und verlieh dem Buntstiftmonster erst einmal etwas mehr Substanz, so dass es nicht umfiel. Harry klatschte entzückt in die Hände.

"Warte, es kommt noch besser" sagte Remus lächelnd und brachte den Drachen mit einem weiteren komplizierten Schlenker seines Zauberstabes dazu, dass er sich selbstständig bewegte und sogar kleine grüne Wölkchen ausstieß und fauchte.

Harry war hingerissen.

"Pass auf, jetzt nimmst du den kleinen Drachen, schleichst dich leise nach drüben und setzt ihn auf den Boden. Er wird dann schon allein zu Sirius krabbeln."

Harry nickte, rutschte von seinem Stuhl und nahm das papierene Monster vorsichtig in die Hand.

Remus folgte ihm auf leisen Sohlen zur Tür, die ins Arbeitszimmer führte und öffnete sie für ihn. Harry kniete sich auf den Teppich und setzte den Drachen ab, der auch wirklich schnaufend und grüne Wölkchen spuckend in Richtung Schreibtisch zockelte. Sirius saß mit dem Gesicht zum Fenster und mit dem Rücken zur Tür, so dass ihm nichts auffiel. Die kleine Professorin auf dem Schreibtisch sah den Drachen schon, ließ sich aber nichts anmerken und trieb Sirius statt dessen zum Weitermachen an.

Schließlich war das Monsterchen bei Sirius' Füßen angelangt und begann, sein linkes Bein hinaufzuklettern. Harry beobachtete das alles fasziniert und Remus grinste übers ganze Gesicht, als Sirius immer noch nichts mitkriegte. Immerhin war der Drache sehr leicht.

Es dauerte tatsächlich, bis er in Sirius' Schoß gekrabbelt war, dass der junge Mann ihn bemerkte. Er stieß einen kleinen Schrei der Überraschung aus, nahm das grünen Dampf spuckende Monster vorsichtig am Genick hoch und setzte es auf den Tisch.

"Was bist du denn für ein Süßer?"

Zur Antwort schnappte sich der Drache Sirius' Feder und knabberte darauf herum, was jedoch mit seinen runden Zähnchen keinen großen Effekt hatte.

Sirius wandte sich grinsend zur Tür um, wo ihm Remus und Harry entgegenlachten. 

"Wir wollten dich mal ein bisschen aufmuntern."

"Das ist euch ja hervorragend gelungen", sagte Sirius fröhlich, während er aufstand, zu ihnen herüberkam, Harry hochnahm und erst ihm und dann Remus einen Kuss auf die Wange gab. Auf dem Schreibtisch war die kleine Minerva damit beschäftigt, die Notizen von "Glitzern im Mondlicht" vor dem Zerkautwerden zu retten.

"Böser Drache! Hörst du wohl auf, alles anzuknabbern! Ich mache gleich von meinem Zauberstab Gebrauch!", tönte ihre aufgeregte Stimme herüber, was Remus veranlasste, den Drachen wieder vom Tisch zu nehmen.

"Er hat Hunger! Er brauch' Gummibärch'n!", sagte Harry ernst und Sirius lachte.

"Dann sollten wir ihn wohl lieber mal füttern. Und einen bestimmten kleinen Jungen gleich mit."

"Wie wär's, wenn wir zu diesem Anlass Familie Tast besuchen gingen?", schlug Remus vor, was wie nicht anders zu erwarten auf rege Begeisterung stieß. Familie Tast führte eine Chocolaterié in dem kleinen Ort, in dem die Potters und "die Jungs" wohnten und sie gehörten alle zur Stammkundschaft.

Also gingen die zwei jungen Männer mit ihrem Patenkind in den Flur zur Garderobe, wo sich Harry bereitwillig von Remus seine Schuhe anziehen ließ, während Sirius schon in seinen Mantel schlüpfte. Dafür half er Harry dann in seinen Anorak, während Remus seine eigenen Schuhe und Mantel anzog und den Papierdrachen in seine Manteltasche steckte.

Solcherart gegen die widrigen Witterungsumstände gefeit, verließen die drei das Haus.

Auf dem Weg zur Chocolaterié wies Harry seine Paten enthusiastisch auf die vielen kleinen Wunder der Natur hin, die Erwachsene so gern übersehen.

Begeisterte Ausrufe wie "Guck, ein Mutschegübch'n!" (A/n: Falls unbekannt: Ein Mutschekübchen ist ein Marienkäfer.) oder "Schau, die Wolge sieht aus wie 'ne Mieze!" begleiteten sie den halben Weg entlang. Dann kamen Sirius und Remus auf die Idee, mit Harry "Engelchen, Engelchen, flieg" (in Fachkreisen auch lautmalerisch "Stapf, stapf, hui" genannt) zu spielen, was den Jungen zu sehr in Anspruch nahm, als dass er noch groß auf die Umgebung hätte achten können.

Bei Mrs. Tast bekam Harry seinen geliebten Kakao mit Keksen, Remus ein Stück Birnen-Schokoladen-Torte und Sirius Schwarzwälder Kirschtorte. Die beiden machten sich einen Spaß daraus, abwechselnd sich gegenseitig und ihr Patenkind mit den Torten zu füttern. Harry fand das alles sehr lustig und lachte so sehr, dass er dabei seinen Kakao verschüttete. 

"Ach Kind" sagte Remus mit leicht resigniertem Lächeln und beseitigte die Flecken mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes. "Muggeleltern hätten bestimmt ihre helle Freude mit dir."

Harry fasste das als Kompliment auf und lachte seinen Paten mit einem Kakaoschnurrbart an, den ihm nun Sirius mit einem vorsichtigem Schwung seines Zauberstabes entfernte.

Währenddessen lief der kleine Papierdrache auf dem Tisch herum und fraß von Zeit zu Zeit eines der grünen Gummibärchen, die sie ihm bestellt hatten, wenn er nicht gerade den Zuckerstreuer oder das Jugendstil-Milchkännchen attackierte.

Nachdem sich also alle Beteiligten gestärkt hatten, machten Sirius und Remus mit Harry einen weiteren Spaziergang zum örtlichen Spielplatz, wo Harry mit anderen Kindern Fangen spielte, der Minidrache sich mit einem Eichhörnchen balgte und Remus und Sirius sich mit den Eltern der anderen Kinder unterhielten.

Als Harry vom vielen Spielen erschöpft angelaufen kam und zu Remus auf den Schoß kletterte, beschlossen sie, dass es nun Zeit sei, nach Hause zurückzukehren. Remus trug den müden Harry und Sirius sammelte den stark lädierten aber immer noch kampfesmutigen Drachen auf.

"Das wäre ein angemessener Gegner für Sir Cadogan", murmelte er lächelnd, als er das Papiertier so in seiner Tasche verstaute, dass es trotzdem noch herausschauen konnte.

Inzwischen war es Abend geworden und die ersten Sterne tauchten blinkend über dem kleinen Ort auf, als sie durch die laue Luft liefen.

Zuhause, bzw. zurück im Hause seiner Paten, war Harry sogar zu müde, um sich gegen das Baden zu wehren, was er sonst überhaupt nicht leiden konnte. Doch heute brauchte Remus nicht einmal die Geschichte von den "lieben Mr Seife und Mr Waschlappen" bemühen, Harry ließ sich widerstandslos waschen, das Nachthemd anziehen, die Zähne putzen und ins Bett bringen.

Die Gute-Nacht-Küsse seiner Paten drangen gar nicht mehr zu ihm, er verweilte schon in Morpheus' Arm.

"Im Grunde ist es doch ein liebes Kind" meinte Remus lächelnd, als sie neben seinem Bett standen und ihn im Schlaf betrachteten. Sirius nickte. 

"Das beste Patenkind, das wir haben konnten."

.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.-~*°*~-.

Schön, oder?

^^

So geht's nämlich auch, Frau R. *Plakat mit der Aufschrift "Gegen Brutalität an Charakteren, die's nicht verdient haben" hochhalt*

Doch nun: Credits.

Für die Idee, jeweils nur die Silben eines Wortes kursiv zu schreiben, die betont werden, an J.D. Salinger, in erster Linie sein Buch "The Catcher in the Rye".

Für die Grundidee des Spiels "Wir werfen den Harry hoch in die Luft, bis er quietscht" an Ursula K LeGuin, speziell den Roman "Planet der Habenichtse".

Für "Pahfoo" an die gute FairyTale.

Für "Glitzern im Mondlicht" an Alexandra Jones, genauer ihr Buch "Die Wunder des Himmels".

Für "Capisce?" an Waldtraut Lewin, ganz genau ihren Roman "Insel der Hoffnung".

Für "Don't ever change" an die Komponisten, die mir nicht einfallen und die Beatles, von welchen gesungen es auf der "Beatles Live at the BBC" verewigt ist.

Für "Venus in Blue Jeans" an Jimmy Clanton als Interpret und H.Greenfield und J.Keller als Komponisten. Bei den Liedtexten bin ich mir nicht völlig sicher, da ich sie selbst beim Hören notiert hab und nicht von mir behaupte, perfekt Englisch zu können. ^^

Für das "Kaschperle" an MediaMarkt und die leider schon lange nicht mehr kommende Werbung, wo Kasper die Kinder fragt, ob sie ihn kennen und sie antworten, er sei ein "Kaschperl".

Für die kleinen Figuren bekannter HP-Charaktere an alle Menschen, die "Chibi (hier bitte Namen des Charas einfügen)" zeichneten und malten und auch an Frau R, die ja so etwas Ähnliches in Band vier bei der Weltmeisterschaft erwähnte.

Für die Chocolaterié an den wunderschönen Film "Chocolat".

Soviel dazu.

An dieser Stelle sei noch einmal erwähnt, dass das Fanfiction.net netterweise den Service der Reviews anbietet, was wirklich nicht alle Sites tun. *mit Zaunpfahl wink*

^^

Das Auri


End file.
